The Cielois Show
by Kirby1249
Summary: Ciel plus Alois equals Cielois. Cielois plus camera plus lots of free time and stupid adventures equals The Cielois Show! AU/crack fic
1. Ciel eats Chapstick

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 1: Ciel eats "Chapstick"**

By Kirby1249

"Alois is the camera on?" Ciel asked as him and Alois walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah just let me adjust it." Alois said. Alois started to turn the video camera around in different directions until eventually he found an angle he liked.

"Okay ready!" Alois said with excitement. Ciel nodded and turned around and opened the medicine cabinet. He then pulled out a stick of chapstick and looked back at the camera.

"Okay so today on our first episode of the Cielois show, I'm gonna eat this stick of chapstick and tell you what it tasted like." Ciel said. Sebastian (who overheard Ciel say that he was going to eat chapstick) walked into the bathroom.

"No you're not." Sebastian said.

"But we have to Sebastian!" Ciel said. "The name of the episode is Ciel eats chapstick!"

"No you don't." Sebastian said. He then proceeded to remove all the chapstick from the bathroom and hide it somewhere in the house. He then came back holding car keys.

"I'm going to the store to buy milk." He said. "But I'm also calling a babysitter."

"We don't need a babysitter!" Alois said. "We're big kids!"

"Yeah!" Ciel said.

"You expect me to leave you alone in this house when you were just about to eat something that says specifically on the wrapper not to eat it." Sebastian said. Ciel and Alois nodded, big smiles on their faces.

"Yeah no." Sebastian said. Sebastian went over to the phone and proceeded to go through with his plan to call a babysitter. Eventually after about 45 minutes, the babysitter knocked on the door.

"Ugh! Finally!" Sebastian said angrily. Sebastian opened the door only to see Lau standing there, smoking something as usual.

"I'm here to sit on your babies." Lau said.

"You can't bring that in here." Sebastian said pointing at Lau's opium pipe.

"Yes I can." Lau said.

"No, you can't." Sebastian said angrily.

"Yeaaaaaah, I'm going to anyway." Lau said. He then pushed Sebastian out of the way and sat on the couch and continued to smoke his drugs.

"Fine, just open a window or something." Sebastian said. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Sebastian walked outside and opened the car door. He then put the keys in and started to turn them.

"THE CAR WON'T START!" Sebastian yelled. Eventually, after 2 minutes full of an angry Sebastian trying to start the car, the car started and Sebastian drove out of the driveway and to the supermarket.

Meanwhile in Alois and Ciel's room…

"What are we gonna do Ciel?" Alois asked as he adjusted the camera. "Sebastian put all of the chapstick somewhere else! How are we supposed to eat it now?"

"Let's go look for them!" Ciel said.

"Oh okay!" Alois said. Ciel and Alois then left their room and walked down the hall.

"Now, if I were Sebastian, where would I hide chapstick?" Ciel asked himself.

"Duh!" Alois said. "His underwear drawer." Ciel nodded and the two of them walked into Sebastian's room and rummaged through his stuff.

"I can't find his undies drawer!" Ciel exclaimed. "Where is it!?" Ciel and Alois started to look harder until they came across and empty drawer.

"Do you think this is his undies drawer?" Ciel asked.

"Well if it is that's gross!" Alois said. "There aren't any undies in here!"

"Ewwwwww!" Ciel exclaimed. Ciel and Alois then proceeded to run around the house yelling ew until they found something better then chapstick that they could consume.

"Alois look what I found in the kitchen!" Ciel exclaimed. "It's way better than chapstick!"

"What is it?" Alois asked as he walked into the kitchen, holding the camera up to Ciel's face. Ciel then held up a bottle of Drain-O, a huge grin covered his face.

"Aw no way!" Alois exclaimed. "That is way better then chapstick!"

"I know right. Now come on!" Ciel said. "Let's go back upstairs so I can drink this!"

"Okay!" Alois said. Ciel and Alois walked out of the kitchen and headed back upstairs. They passed Lau (who was still smoking drugs and blasting the classical music channel on the television) on their way back upstairs. Eventually they made it back to their room and closed the door. But right as Ciel was going to drink the Drain-O, Lau opened the door and looked at them.

"What are you guys doing?" Lau asked.

"We're gonna drink Drain-O!" Alois said, turning around so he could record Lau on the camera.

"Oh, okay then." Lau said. "I have something that goes totally awesome with that stuff." Lau then left the room and came back with a bottle of bleach.

"Aw no way! That's totally awesome!" Ciel said "I've never had bleach before! You should go first Lau!" Ciel handed the bottle to Lau and Lau then took a sip of the Drain-O and bleach and handed them both to Ciel. Ciel then took a large gulp of both of them and put the bottles back down.

"What does it taste like?" Alois asked.

"Death!" Ciel said happily.

"Aw cool!" Alois said. "I want some!"

"Oh okay!" Ciel said. Ciel started to hand over the bottles to Alois but right as he was going to give him the bottles to him, Ciel dropped them and got Drain-O and bleach in Alois' eye.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Alois screamed as he ran around the room covering his eye. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshitbu rnsahhhhhh!" Ciel then also started to run around the room but then stopped and held his stomach.

"My stomach hurts." Ciel whined. Ciel then fell on the floor and started to roll around, thinking that it will make his stomach feel better. But it just made him feel worse and he threw up all over the floor.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Alois said still holding his eye. "Lau! Ciel threw up!" Lau (who was still in the room) wasn't paying attention to anything except for his refection in the mirror.

"Whoever invented this is a genius." Lau said.

"What do I do!?" Alois exclaimed as he ran around the room, still holding his eye.

"Call someone." Ciel said weakly.

"Who!?" Alois asked.

"Claude. Call Claude." Ciel replied. Alois then ran over to the phone and dialed Claude's phone number. Claude (was was vacationing in Tahiti) looked at his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Claude said.

"Claude! Claude! We need your help!" Alois said. "Come home quick!"

"Alois it's a 5 hour flight." Claude said. "Where's Sebastian? Can't he deal with this?"

"No! We need you!" Alois exclaimed. "Ciel drank Drain-O and bleach and I got some in my eye and-"

"Wait…YOU DRANK DRAIN-O?!" Claude exclaimed. "AND BLEACH?! Call 911! Not me!" Claude then hung up on Alois and Alois proceeded to call 911. Eventually an ambulance arrived and Ciel, Alois, and Lau (because he had to) all got in the ambulance and we're driven to the hospital.

* * *

"Ciel, Alois, I'm home!" Sebastian called out as he walked into the house. No response came from upstairs.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sebastian called out again. Shrugging, he put the keys back in their usual spot and put the milk he bought in the fridge, unaware that the cabinet under the sink was open.

"Maybe Lau took them to the park or something." Sebastian murmured to himself as he left the room. He then went upstairs and walked into his room only to find it in terrible condition.

"What the heck happened to my room!?" Sebastian exclaimed. Angrily, he put everything back where it belonged and went into the laundry room.

"I might as well do the laundry since I have time." He murmured to himself. He eventually finished the laundry and went back downstairs.

"They've been at the park for an awfully long time." Sebastian said. He went back upstairs and opened Alois and Ciel's bedroom door, only to find it even more trashed then his room. But there was one thing in the room that caught his eye.

"Why is there an empty bottle of Drain-O in here?" Sebastian asked himself. "And where did that bleach come from?" He then walked back into the kitchen and saw the open cabinet that he had missed before.

"What. The. Heck. Did. Those. Two. Do." Sebastian said. The phone started to ring and Sebastian walked into the living room to answer it.

"Hello?" Sebastian said.

"Hello, am I speaking with a Mister Sebastian Michaelis?" A woman asked him.

"Yes, you are." Sebastian replied. "What exactly can I do for you?"

"Well we recently had two young boys and a man come into the hospital." The woman said. "They said that-"

"Wait…did you just say the hospital?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I did. Now you see they-"

"I don't need to here anymore." Sebastian said. "I already know." He then put the phone back on the cradle and threw the empty bottle of Drain-O at the wall.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE TWO!" Sebastian yelled. He then started to calm down and take deep breaths.

"Okay calm down Sebastian." He told himself. "Remember what your therapist said." Once he was calmed all the way down, he got the car keys and went outside. He then got in the car and started to drive to the hospital. Eventually he got there and waiting for him right at the entrance were Alois (whose eye was bandaged and still holding the camera), Ciel (we was still holding his stomach), and Lau (who was smoking drugs…at the hospital).

"You two are in so much trouble." Sebastian said. "Get in the car right now." Ciel and Alois walked sadly to the car and got in.

"You owe me money." Lau said.

"What? Oh yeah here." Sebastian said as he handed Lau twenty dollars. Sebastian walked back over to the car, started it, and drove Ciel and Alois back home, who were giggling in the back seat as they watched their first episode of the Cielois show over and over again.

* * *

Finished the first chapter! Yay! But there is still more to come! Please tell me your thoughts about this!


	2. Alois Gets a Turtle

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 2: Alois Gets a Turtle**

"Ciel! Ciel! Guess what I got!" Alois called out.

"What?" Ciel called back.

"Wait. Is Sebastian in the house?" Alois called back. Sebastian (who was in the kitchen doing the dishes) looked up from his work and turned his head slightly to the left.

"Alois. What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"N-nothing Sebastian!" Alois replied nervously.

"Alois. Tell me!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Er, um, look!" Alois called back grabbing the television remote. "QVC is on!"

"What?! No way! I'll be out in a sec!" Sebastian said wiping his hands off. Alois turned on the television and changed it to channel 137 (which is QVC) and started to push his mystery object up the stairs.

"Come on, hurry before Sebastian comes out." Alois said. Eventually, Alois got his mystery up the stairs and into his and Ciel's room, right as Sebastian walked out into the living room and started to watch "In the Kitchen with David".

"Ciel look!" Alois said pointing at his object. "I got a turtle!"

"You got a turtle without asking?" Ciel said.

"No! I asked Claude!" Alois said.

_Earlier that day… _

"Claude can I have a turtle?" Alois asked Claude on the phone.

"Yeah sure whatever." Claude replied, sounding uninterested by the subject.

"Yay! Thanks!" Alois said, hanging up the phone.

"Wait. Alois no! You can't have a turtle! Alois! Alois!" Claude exclaimed. "Great! Now I have to leave a message!"

* * *

"Well if Claude said you could have one then you must be telling the truth." Ciel said. Alois nodded and he and Ciel watched as the turtle walked slowly around the room, leaving mud in his tracks.

"That's a really big turtle Alois." Ciel said.

"I know it is." Alois replied. "That's why I'm naming him Big Turtle."

"That's the best name I've ever heard!" Ciel exclaimed.

"I know right?" Alois said. "I'm so smart!"

"You so are!" Ciel said. Ciel and Alois started to giggle about Big Turtle then stopped after they saw Big Turtle slowly move towards the closet.

"Alois I have an idea!" Ciel exclaimed.

"What?" Alois said, turning the camera on Big Turtle.

"Let's play dress up with Big Turtle!" Ciel said.

"Yeah!" Alois exclaimed. "And we should dress up like um….POKEMON!"

"Only if I get to be Ash!" Ciel said. Ciel then ran over to the closet and pulled out an Ash Ketchum hat. But right as he was going to put it on, Ashe (Landers not Ketchum) broke the window open and took the hat away from Ciel.

"That's my thing!" He exclaimed. "Not yours!" Ashe then flew out of the window and Ciel and Alois continued to play dress up like nothing ever happened.

"We should just dress Big Turtle up." Alois said. "It'll be more fun!"

"Okay!" Ciel replied. "What should we dress him up like?"

"Um…BLASTOISE!" Alois exclaimed.

"Okay!" Ciel said, cheerfully. "I'll go get the paint."

"And I'll go get the toilet paper rolls!" Alois said. Ciel and Alois ran out of the room and came back into the room with all of the materials, making sure that Sebastian didn't see them. They then started to paint Big Turtle blue and his shell brown. After the paint dried they glued the toilet paper rolls onto his shell. Eventually, they finished and Big Turtle now was sloppily painted blue with an even more sloppily painted brown shell with crooked glued on toilet paper rolls.

"We did such a good job Alois!" Ciel said.

"We sure did Ciel, we sure did." Alois said, making sure he got Big Turtle on camera.

"Wait…don't turtles need food to live?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah but, what do turtles eat?" Alois wondered. Suddenly, Lau poked his head through the broken window with a bag of "turtle food".

"You need turtle food? I got some." Lau said, throwing the bag at Ciel.

"Gee thanks Lau!" Ciel said, giving the bag to Alois so he could feed Big Turtle. Alois walked over to Big Turtle, opened the bag, and gave every last bit of "turtle food" to Big Turtle.

"What was in that bag anyway Lau?" Ciel asked, turning towards the window.

"Drugs. Lots and lots of drugs." Lau said. Lau then left and Ciel and Alois watched as Big Turtle's eyes got all big.

"Okay so we fed Big Turtle." Alois said. "What else does he need?"

"Don't turtles live in water?" Ciel asked. Ciel and Alois then proceeded to think about if turtles lived in water or not. Eventually, after about 5 minutes of thinking, Ciel and Alois both gasped, held each other, and started to cry.

"Big Turtle's gonna die because we don't have any water for him to live in!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Ciel! Alois! What's going on up there?" Sebastian called out as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh no! Sebastian is coming!" Ciel said as he abruptly stopped crying. "What are we gonna do?"

"Wait! I just thought of something!" Alois replied. "I know where we can get Big Turtle water and not have Sebastian find out!"

"You do!" Ciel exclaimed happily. "Where?"

"Follow me!" Alois said. Alois then started to push Big Turtle over to the window. He then pushed Big Turtle out of the window and he and Ciel jumped out of it.

"Ciel. Alois. I'm going to the store again." He said as he knocked on the door. "We ran out of milk again. I expect you two to behave yourselves."

"Okay Sebastian!" They called out in unison. They listen as Sebastian drove the car out of the driveway and to the store.

"So where is the water for Big Turtle?" Ciel asked.

"Okay so you know how Grelle has a Jacuzzi right?" Alois said.

"Yeah." Ciel replied.

"And Grelle lives right across the street remember?" Alois said.

"Uh huh." Ciel said, nodding.

"Well all we have to do is get Big Turtle over to Grelle's house and ask if Big Turtle can live in his Jacuzzi!" Alois said happily.

"Oh! Okay!" Ciel said. "That plan is genius Alois!"

"I know right? Now come on!" Alois said. "We need to get Big Turtle to Grelle's house!" Ciel and Alois then proceeded to push Big Turtle across the street and over to Grelle's house. Eventually, they got Big Turtle over to Grelle's house and started to knock on the door.

"Grelle! Grelle! Grelle!" The called out in unison as they knocked on the door.

"What?!" Grelle angrily replied as he opened the door. "Oh it's you two. What do you brats want?"

"We need to use your Jacuzzi!" Alois exclaimed. "Big Turtle needs to live in it!" Grelle looked down at the "turtle" that Ciel and Alois had become quite attached to.

"That's a tortoise you idiots." Grelle said.

"What's a tortoise?" Ciel and Alois both asked.

"Er…nevermind." Grelle said.

'So can we use your Jacuzzi or not?" Alois asked.

"Of course you can't!" Grelle said. "I don't want that disgusting thing in my Jacuzzi!"

"But Big Turtle's gonna die if we can't!" Alois said.

"I don't care about your stupid pet." Grelle said. "Get it off my property. But right before Grelle could shut the door, Ciel stuck his foot in the doorway.

"What if I give you Sebastian for a day?" Ciel asked. "You can do anything you want with him."

"Anything?" Grelle asked as he fully opened the door again.

"Anything." Ciel replied.

"Get that turtle in here." Grelle said as he gestured for Ciel and Alois to come inside. Ciel and Alois started to push Big Turtle over to Grelle's Jacuzzi. They eventually got him to stay in it.

"Okay let's hurry home before Sebastian comes back." Alois said. "We don't want him to get a'spicious if we're not there." Ciel and Alois left Grelle's house and ran back over to theirs. They then climbed through the broken window and sat on their beds right as Sebastian pulled into the driveway. Sebastian then put the milk in the fridge and started to walk upstairs.

"I feel like those two are up to something." Sebastian murmured to himself. "They were being too quiet when I left." Sebastian knocked on their door and opened it only to see Ciel and Alois sitting on their beds, whistling as if they were hiding something. Sebastian looked around their room and saw that there was mud on every inch of the floor and that the window had been broken open.

"Why is there mud everywhere?" Sebastian asked. "And why is the window broken."

"Uh…I can explain." Ciel said.

"We er…had an animal in here…"Alois said quietly.

"Alois!" Ciel whispered to Alois, making sure Sebastian didn't see or hear him. "I thought we weren't gonna tell Sebastian about Big Turtle!"

"I'll think of something." Alois whispered back.

"What kind of animal did you have in here exactly?" Sebastian asked.

"We had a cat in here." Alois said.

"You had a cat in here and you didn't tell me?" Sebastian said under clinched teeth. "Where is this cat now?"

"At Grelle's house." Ciel said.

"Are you telling me that you are hiding a cat at _his _house?" Sebastian said, even more anger than before.

"Yeah." Alois said.

"Well go get it then!" Sebastian exclaimed. "I don't want a cat over there!" Ciel and Alois ran over to the window and jumped out of it.

"What are we gonna do Alois?!" Ciel said. There is no cat!" Ciel and Alois started to search around the area frantically until Alois saw Elizabeth walking her pet Chihuahua. He then ran over to her, pushed her down, and took her Chihuahua.

"Ciel quick! Get back in the house!" Alois exclaimed. Ciel then frantically climbed back through the window and waited for Alois to come up. Alois then handed the dog over to Ciel and Ciel showed the "cat" to Sebastian.

"Do you really expect me to believe that that is a cat?" Sebastian asked them.

"You mean it's not?" Alois asked.

"Do you two really believe that that is a cat?" Sebastian asked them again. They both nodded and Sebastian sighed.

"Whatever. I'll just let you two believe what you want." Sebastian said. Sebastian then left the room and Alois closed the door.

"That was close." Ciel said.

"It sure was." Alois replied. "What are we supposed to do with this cat then?" Ciel walked over to the window and threw the "cat" outside.

"Fixed it!" Ciel said happily. "Now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Alois said. "Let's think of something." Ciel and Alois then started to rub their chins in a thoughtful manner until they could think of something to do.

Meanwhile in the living room…

"Oh look." Sebastian said. "Claude left a message. I might as well read it, even though I'm not going to enjoy it." Sebastian typed in the voicemail password and listened to the message Claude left.

"Alois I lied. You can't have a turtle! Don't get one or Sebastian is surely going to kill you!"

Sebastian then put the phone back down and calmly made his way back upstairs. He kicked open Alois and Ciel's door and started to yell at them.

"What is this about a turtle!?" Sebastian asked.

"On no! He found out!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Alois yelled. They then started to run around the room like maniacs until finally Sebastian yelled at them to be quiet.

"I should've known that there was something other than a cat in here!" Sebastian exclaimed. Ciel's allergic to cats!" Sebastian continued to rant and yell at them and eventually he was interrupted by Lau was poked his head through the window again.

"Yeah I forgot." Lau said. "You owe me turtle money."

"What?" Ciel asked.

"Y'know. I gave you turtle food." Lau said. "I forgot to tell you that that wasn't free. Now give me my turtle money." Lau then held out his hand and waited for someone in the room to pay him. Suddenly, Grelle came into the room, pulling Big Turtle along on a leash.

"I don't want your stupid turtle anymore!" Grelle said handing the leash to Alois. "It made a huge mess in my Jacuzzi!" Everyone then proceeded to yell at one another about turtle money and what not until they were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Everyone shut up!" Everyone turned their heads around and saw Big Turtle standing on two feet, acting and talking like human.

"This can't be happening." Sebastian said. Sebastian then fainted and fell on the floor face first while everyone else listen to what Big Turtle had to say.

"Alois." Big Turtle said.

"Yes Big Turtle?" Alois said with excitement.

"I'm a tortoise you idiot." Big Turtle replied. Big Turtle then left the room and everyone (excluding Sebastian of course) watched as he walked as far away from Alois as he could. Grelle then shrugged and dragged the unconscious Sebastian back to his house and Lau turned back towards Ciel and Alois, holding his hand.

"Turtle money." Lau said.

"But he wasn't a turtle. He was a tortoise." Ciel replied.

"…Tortoise money." Lau said. Alois walked over to the window and pushed Lau out of it. He then got a roll of duct tape and taped the hole in the window.

"Wanna watch the stuff I recorded?" Alois asked. Ciel nodded and then the two of them watched the second episode of the Cielois Show.

* * *

Alright. Finished with this chapter (or shall I say episode). You all are probably wondering what happened to Sebastian. To tell you the truth, he woke up in Grelle's Jacuzzi and the two of them then proceeded to have a tea party. That was all. Also you're probably wondering why Sebastian just doesn't take Ciel and Alois to the store with him. The store is his happy place along with sleep. Those are the only two times he can get away from them.


	3. I'm a Detective!

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 3: "I'm a Detective!"**

"I'm too excited to sleep Ciel!" Alois said, holding the video camera as usual.

"Me too!" Ciel replied. "Do you think Claude's here yet?"

"Let's go check!" Alois said. Ciel and Alois quietly opened their door and slowly walked downstairs and opened the front door. But the only thing they could see was darkness.

"Alois! Where did everything go!" Ciel asked Alois.

"I don't know Ciel!" Alois said. "You know what this means right?"

"What?" Ciel asked.

"That everything in the world is gone except for this room!" Alois exclaimed. Ciel gasped and he and Alois started to cry.

"Sebastian's gone!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Claude's gone!" Alois exclaimed. They then started to hug each other and sat on the floor, crying their poor little eyes out. Suddenly, the light's turned on and Ciel and Alois looked up only to see Sebastian standing there looking at them.

"What are you two doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian! You're okay!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Yes I'm fine! Now answer my question." Sebastian replied.

"We came downstairs to see if Claude was home yet." Alois answered.

"How many times do I have to tell you." Sebastian said, sighing. "Claude will be here in the morning. Now go back to bed." Sebastian walked back upstairs and Ciel and Alois followed behind him. They went back into their room and turned on the night light.

"I still can't sleep though." Ciel whined. "I'm still too excited!"

"Hey do you want to see something cool?" Alois asked. Alois started to rummage through his nightstand until eventually he pulled out a plushie of Abberline (yes Abberline, the detective that got killed by Lau).

'That's not cool Alois!" Ciel exclaimed. "That's stupid!" Alois then started to cry and hug his plushie.

"I'm a detective!" The plushie said every time Alois hugged it harder.

"Aw that's so cool!" Ciel said, fascinated by the fact that the plushie could talk. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure!" Alois said as he handed Ciel the plushie and stopped crying. Ciel then hugged it and every time he did it said, "I'm a detective!"

"Hey Alois you wanna go watch Sebastian as he sleeps?" Ciel asked.

"Okay!" Alois replied. Ciel and Alois then started to walk quietly over to Sebastian's room, making sure not to hug the plushie along the way. They then walked in and got on either side of his bed.

"He looks kinda lonely." Alois whispered.

"He does." Ciel whispered back. "I have an idea though." Ciel put the Abberline plushie in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian moved his arms slightly around the plushie, but that was enough to make it talk.

"I'm a detective!" It said once more. Suddenly, Sebastian's eyes shot open and he looked at Ciel and Alois.

"Oh no! He's awake!" Quick run!" Ciel exclaimed. They ran back to their room and shut the door. They could hear Sebastian stomping his way over to their room.

"What are we gonna do!" Alois asked.

"Quick! Jump out the window!" Ciel exclaimed. Ciel and Alois ran over to the window, ripped off the duct tape, and jumped out of it right as Sebastian kicked open their door. Ciel and Alois then started to run on the sidewalk and as far away from their house that they could get. But, right before they could get anywhere, Ashe stopped them and started to question them.

"What are you kids doing out so late?" Ashe asked. "It's dangerous at night."

"Help us!" Alois exclaimed. "We're being chased by a crazy guy!"

"Don't worry!" Ashe said. "I'm a part of the neighborhood watch. Well I'm the only on actually in the neighborhood watch but, I'll still help you!" Ashe then ran into their house to try and stop Sebastian but to Alois and Ciel dismay, Sebastian was already behind them.

"I'm gonna kill you." Sebastian whispered to both of them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" They screamed as they ran away from Sebastian.

'Wait! Come back! I didn't mean it!" Sebastian called out. He then started to chase after them.

"My feet hurt Ciel!" Alois whined. "I can't run anymore!"

"Don't worry Alois!" Ciel said. "I'll carry you." Ciel stopped so Alois could get on his back and then started to run again.

"Get back here you two!" Sebastian called after them. "If you don't come back I'm going to lock the door and you can sleep outside!" Ciel and Alois started to run faster and Sebastian eventually stopped and went back home. But right as he opened the door, Ashe jumped him and they started to roll around on the floor, punching and kicking each other the whole time.

* * *

"Ciel, I'm scared." Alois said, holding onto Ciel.

"So am I." Ciel said. "I've never seen this neighborhood before." Ciel and Alois looked around and saw a sign. The sign had a piece of paper taped to it that said Lau's World on it. They then started to walk until they saw a house with a bunch of flashy lights coming out of it.

"Look Alois!" Ciel said pointing at the house. "They're having a party! We should go."

"But we weren't invited!" Alois said, holding the video camera up to the sign.

'So?" Ciel said. "Sebastian goes to parties that he wasn't invited to all the time! Like my birthday party, and your birthday party, and even Claude's birthday party!"

"You're right!" Alois said. "He does go to parties he wasn't invited to! Okay let's go to this party!" Ciel and Alois walked over to the house and knocked on the door. The door opened and standing in the doorway was Ran-Mao.

"We're here for the party!" Alois said, happily.

"…Okay." Ran-Mao said. She then moved out of the way so Ciel and Alois could walk in. The house was filled with people each doing a different kind of drug. Ran-Mao walked over to the end of the room where Lau was sitting.

"Look Ciel!" Alois said pointing at all the smoke. "Even the clouds came to the party!"

"Wow! This must be some good party then!" Ciel said. "But there's no music."

"I can fix that!" Alois said. Alois walked over to the cassette player (that just happened to be in the middle of the room) and pulled out a tape. He then put the tape in and started to dance.

"What song is this?" Ciel asked as they danced.

"The Six Flags Song." Alois replied. "Y'know, that song that that old guy dances to in those commercials."

'Oh yeah…I remember now." Ciel said. Ciel and Alois continued to dance until Lau walked over and turned off the music.

"What are you doing here?" Lau asked.

"We're here for the party!" Ciel and Alois said in unison as they threw their arms in the air.

"Oh okay then." Lau said. "You still owe me turtle money." Suddenly, there was another knock at the door and Ran-Mao went to go see who it was.

"Crud! It's the fuzz!" She exclaimed. "Quick! Everyone hide!" Everyone suddenly disappeared (except for Ciel and Alois) and Lau grabbed them and shoved them in the closet.

'Stay here." He said. Lau walked back into the room with Ran-Mao only to see that the room was still smoky.

"Clouds get out of here! Lau exclaimed. The smoke then went through the fireplace and Lau walked over to Ran-Mao and opened the door, only to see Ashe standing there.

"There were noise complaints from the building next door." Ashe told them.

"This is the only building in the area." Lau said.

"…There were still noise complaints though." Ashe said.

"Ashe. You came here to strip didn't you?" Lau asked.

"No! Why would I do that?" Ashe said nervously.

"Ashe how many times do I have to tell you, you suck at stripping. Now go upstairs and go to bed." Lau said.

"But I love you!" Ashe said. :Please just let me do it this once?"

"Ashe, go upstairs and go to bed." Lau said. Ashe then sadly walked upstairs and crawled into his bed, not even bothering to put on his pajamas. Lau then quietly removed Ciel and Alois out of the closet and brought them back downstairs.

"It's time for you two to leave." Lau said.

"But we can't find our way back home!" Ciel said.

"And I have to go to the bathroom!" Alois whined.

"Ran-Mao take this kid to the bathroom." Lau said. But before she could do anything, Alois peed on himself and made a mess on Lau's carpet.

"Ran-Mao go get the resolve, quickly!" Lau exclaimed. Ran-Mao ran into the laundry room, grabbed the resolve and some towels, and went back into the room Lau was in.

"That's not going to be enough towels Ran-Mao!" Lau exclaimed. "Go get more!" Ciel and Alois watched as Lau and Ran-Mao cleaned up the pee stain in the carpet. Eventually they were finished and Lau opened the door and pushed Ciel and Alois out. He then slammed the door in their faces and asked Ran-Mao to get him some drugs because he didn't like the way he was acting.

"Who's gonna help us now Ciel?" Alois asked.

"I don't know Alois but we'll find someone." Ciel said. Ciel and Alois held hands and walked in the direction they came. Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the bushes and held onto one another.

"W-who's there?" Alois asked as he held the camera up to the bush.

"Oh god no!" The bush stopped rustling and to their surprise Big Turtle came out of the bush and stood in front of them.

"Big Turtle!" Ciel and Alois cheered in unison.

'I thought I got away from you two!" Big Turtle exclaimed.

"Big Turtle can you help us?" Alois asked. "We need your help finding A'Spastian."

"Are you trying to say Sebastian?" Big Turtle asked.

"What's wrong with the way I say A'Spastian?" Alois asked.

"Er, nevermind." Big Turtle said. "And fine I'll help you find him. Where was the last place you saw him?"

"He was walking into our house." Ciel answered. Big Turtle looked at the both of them, blinked, and sighed.

"I know exactly where he is." Big Turtle said. "Follow me." Big Turtle then started to slowly walk to Alois and Ciel's house. Eventually they made it back and Bug Turtle knocked on the door. They listened as they heard a very angry Sebastian stomp down the stairs and jerk open the door.

'What!?" He yelled, his hair all messy and his eyes bloodshot.

"I brought you back your kids." Big Turtle said. Big Turtle then slowly started to leave Alois recorded him until he couldn't see him anymore.

"Get yourselves back up your bedroom right now." Sebastian said under clichéd teeth. Ciel and Alois walked into the house and ran upstairs into their bedroom.

"Let's watch this in the morning." Ciel whispered to Alois right as they were about to fall asleep. "I want Claude to see it too."

"Okay." Alois whispered back. Eventually, Ciel and Alois fell asleep, having wonderful dreams about Big Turtle.

* * *

I really did enjoy typing up this chapter. It will be one of my favorites no matter what.


	4. Claude Comes Home

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 4: Claude Comes Home**

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel! Wake up!" Alois said as he jumped up and down on Ciel's bed. "Claude's coming home today!"

"I know Alois!" Ciel said as he instantly woke up and joined Alois.

'Come on! Let's go wake up A'Spastian!" Alois said, turning on the video camera. "We need to go pick up Claude from the port!"

"The boat port?" Ciel asked as he got dressed.

"No silly!" Alois replied. "The airport!"

"Oh yeaaaaah." Ciel said. "Okay!" Ciel and Alois left their bedroom and ran down the halls, making noise the entire time.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out. "We need to go get Claude!"

"He's waiting for us!" Alois added in. Ciel and Alois looked in Sebastian's room only to find it empty. They then went down the stairs and looked around.

"He's not in the living room!" Ciel called out.

"Or the laundry room!" Alois called back. Ciel and Alois joined back up and started to think.

"Now if I were Sebastian, where would I be?" Ciel asked.

"Duh!" Alois replied. "In the kitchen making Claude a welcome back breakfast."

'You're right Alois!" Ciel said. "You're so smart!"

"I know I am." Alois bragged, folding his arms in a snobbish way. "Now come on! We need to go get A'Spastian!" Alois and Ciel ran into the kitchen only to find that it was also empty.

"A'Spastian!" Alois called out. "Are you hiding in here?" Ciel and Alois rummaged around in the kitchen but failed to look right in front of their faces. If they had looked a little better, they would see that there is a bright pink note on the fridge that says:

Went to the supermarket to buy milk.

Signed,

Sebastian

P.S. Don't get into any trouble while I'm out.

So after about 5 minutes of searching for Sebastian in the kitchen, Ciel and Alois gave up and sat at the table.

"Where is he?" Ciel asked. "We need to go pick up Claude!" Alois started to think and suddenly gasped.

"I know where Sebastian is Ciel!" Alois exclaimed.

'Where?!" Ciel asked.

"He got kidnapped!" Alois exclaimed. Ciel gasped and he and Alois started to run around the house like idiots. Eventually they stopped but started to cry instead.

"You what this means, right Alois?" Ciel said.

"What?" Alois asked under tears.

"We have to go pick up Claude ourselves!" Ciel said proudly.

"Okay!" Alois said as he suddenly stopped crying. "I'll go get the car ready." Alois went outside but came running back in, flailing around like a maniac.

"Ciel!" Alois exclaimed. "The car is gone!"

"What!?" Ciel exclaimed. "That means the car is gone and Sebastian got kidnapped! What do we do?!"

"Call someone!" Alois exclaimed. "Call the cops! They can help us find Sebastian and our car!"

"Oh okay!" Ciel replied as he quickly ran over to the phone. "Eh um…119 that's right!" Ciel dialed 119 and listened as the phone started to ring.

"Neighborhood Watch speaking." Ashe said as he picked up the phone. "What can I help you with?"

"Ashe!" Ciel exclaimed. "Our car is gone and Sebastian got kidnapped!"

"What?!" Ashe exclaimed. "A theft and kidnapping?! I'll be over in a sec!" Ashe hung up on Ciel and three seconds later he kicked down the door and ran inside.

"I'm here!" Ashe exclaimed.

"So will you help us?" Alois and Ciel both asked.

"Of course I will civilians!" Ashe replied. Ashe then flew upwards and left a giant hole in the ceiling.

"Alois!" Ciel exclaimed. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Alois asked as he played back Ashe's entrance and exit on the camera to make sure he got everything.

"While Ashe looks for the car and Sebastian." Ciel said. "We should go pick up Claude!"

"Okay!" Alois said. "But how are we going to go get him? There isn't a car?"

"Follow me!" Ciel replied. Ciel and Alois went back upstairs and into Sebastian's room. Ciel then opened his underwear drawer (which was now full of clean undies and socks) and pulled out a lone sock. He stuck his hand in it and pulled out $300.

"Why does Sebastian have $300 hiding in a sock?" Alois asked.

"He says it's his vacation money." Ciel said.

"Claude was on a vacation." Alois said happily.

"That's because Claude earns more money than Sebastian." Ciel said. "Because Claude actually has a job. Sebastian just has an allowance."

"Oh okay then." Alois said. Ciel put the money in his pocket and he and Alois left the house.

"So what is your plan anyway Ciel?" Alois asked.

"We're gonna go to the bike shop and buy bikes." Ciel said. "Then we'll drive Claude home on our bikes."

" That. Plan. Is. Genius!" Alois exclaimed. "You're almost as smart as me!"

"That's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me." Ciel replied. "Thank you Alois." Ciel and Alois hugged and started to head towards the bike shop. They eventually got there but Alois saw something better than bikes that they could buy.

"Ciel look!" Alois said, pointing to a cow that was tied up in front of the store "There's a cow over there!"

"Aw no way!" Ciel said. "Let's go pet it!" Ciel and Alois ran over to the cow and started to pet it. Drocell (who was the owner of the bike shop and the cow) walked over to the window and opened.

"Get away from my cow." Drocell said as he tied to shoo Ciel and Alois away.

"Wait!" Ciel said. "We want to buy the cow! How much is it?"

"How much money do you have?" Drocell asked.

"$300." Alois answered.

"…It costs $300." Drocell said. Ciel handed Drocell the money and Drocell calmly left his bike shop, changed the sign to closed, and ran off.

"Yay!" Ciel exclaimed. "Now we own a cow!" Ciel and Alois got on the cow and started to ride it to the airport. Eventually they got there and started to look around for Claude. Claude (who was sitting on a bench reading the newspaper) listened to people's conversations because he was surrounded by a bunch of them.

"Look at those weird kids on that cow." Someone said. "I wonder whose kids those are." Claude looked up from his newspaper after hearing this comment and say Ciel and Alois riding the cow towards him.

"Oh god, those are my two kids." He said. Claude got off the bench and walked over to Ciel and Alois.

"Claude!" They both exclaimed. "We found you!"

"Why are you two riding on a cow?" Claude asked. "I thought you were going to get a turtle, which I said you couldn't have by the way."

"Well I got one anyway!" Alois said, sticking his tongue out at Claude. "But he left."

"Okay, what about the cow though?" He asked again. "Where the heck did you get it?"

"We bought it." Ciel answered.

"With what money?" Claude asked.

"The money that we stole from Sebastian." Alois answered. Claude looked at them for a couple of minutes then smiled.

"Best first day back ever." Claude said as he got on the cow. The three of them started to ride the cow back home. Eventually, they got there and outside their house was a poorly parked car that left skid marks on the driveway.

"Yay!" Ciel exclaimed. "Ashe found our car!" The three of them got off the cow and Ciel led it into the house. Inside the house was Ashe, who was sitting on the couch waiting for them to come home.

"I found your car." He said as they walked into the living room.

"Did you find A'Spastian?" Alois asked. Ashe shook his head and looked at the cow.

"Do you have a license for that?" Ashe asked. Ciel and Alois shook their heads and Ashe stood up and sat on the cow.

"I'm going to have to take this then." Ashe said. "But I'm still going to look for Sebastian." Ashe left the house with the cow and Claude looked at Ciel and Alois.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Claude asked. Ciel and Alois explained to him what had happened when they first woke up this morning.

"Oh, okay then." Claude said. Claude put down his suitcase and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some chicken nuggets, you want some?" He asked as he pulled out the bad of frozen chicken nuggets.

"No thanks Claude." They called back. Claude shrugged and he opened the bag of chicken nuggets. He got down a plate and dumped the entire bag onto the plate.

"How long do I cook these for?" Claude asked.

"How many are on the plate?" Alois replied.

"I don't know." Claude said.

"5 minutes exactly." Ciel answered. Claude opened the microwave and put his plate in it. He then set it for 5 minutes just like Ciel said. The microwave beeped and Claude got his chicken out of the microwave.

"They need some ketchup." Claude said as he tasted one. Claude walked over to the fridge but something on the fridge that stood out caught his eye. Claude read the bright pink piece of paper that had Sebastian left.

"Um guys?" Claude called out. "I think I know where Sebastian is." But he was too late, Ashe suddenly kicked down the door and he was carrying a very angry Sebastian over his shoulder.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE TWO!" Sebastian yelled.

"I found Sebastian." Ashe said as he threw Sebastian on the floor. Claude walked out of the kitchen and saw Sebastian glaring angrily at him.

"What is he doing here?" Sebastian asked under clinched teeth.

"We went to go get him." Ciel answered.

'How?" Sebastian asked.

"We used your vacation money to buy a cow." Alois replied. "And we rode the cow to the airport and back." Sebastian's eye twitched and he started to yell really loudly. Ashe ran into the kitchen and came back with a frying pan. He then proceeded to hit Sebastian in the head with it and Sebastian lay unconscious on the ground.

"Well it looks like my work here is done civilians." Ashe said and he handed the frying pan to Ciel. Ashe then flew upwards and made another hole right next to the one he already made. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Alois opened it only to see Grelle standing there with some of their mail.

"Yeah um, some of our mail got mixed up and-"

Grelle looked at the unconscious Bassie lying on the floor, dropped the mail, and dragged him away to his house…again. Alois pulled out the camera and whispered to Ciel. Ciel nodded and the two of them looked up at Claude.

"Claude! We want to show you all the stuff we did while you were gone!" Ciel said.

"Okay." Claude said as he ate another chicken nugget. "I've got nothing better to do anyway." So the three of them sat on the couch and watched tapes (that Alois just happened to have made) of the Cielois show for the rest of the day.

* * *

Well it looks like Claude is back to join in on the Cielois show. And Sebastian got dragged away by Grelle…again. Poor, poor, angry Sebastian. Will he ever learn to control his anger?


	5. Cielois Goes Back to School Shopping

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 5: Cielois Goes Back to School Shopping**

"Alois, what's this word?" Ciel asked as he pointed to the computer screen. Alois came running over to the computer screen and looked at it.

"Ermehgerd." Alois said as he held up the camera to the computer screen. "It's a meme."

"Oh, okay then." Ciel replied. Ciel then typed in Phlisoraptor in the Google search bar and waited for the results to show up.

"What's a Phlisoraptor?" Alois asked as he sat next to Ciel.

"I heard Ashe and Drocell talking about it the other day." Ciel said. "They said that it was the best thing ever." Ciel clicked on an internet page and he and Alois read it.

"Wow Ciel!" Alois said. "All these questions are so amazing! We should ask Sebastian some of them!"

"But we can't ask him all of them, remember?" Ciel reminded Alois. "Sebastian only lets us ask one question a day!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Alois said. "Let's ask him this one then!"

"Okay!" Ciel replied. Ciel and Alois started to call Sebastian name until finally he kicked down their bedroom door, his eye once again bloodshot and his hair all messy.

"What the heck do you want?" Sebastian asked under clinched teeth.

"We have a question for you!" Ciel said. "It's really important!"

"What's so important at 5:00 in the morning!?" Sebastian exclaimed.

"The question is really important A'Spastian!" Alois said. "Please?"

"Fine." Sebastian said. "Just hurry up and ask."

"Are we human? Or are we dancer?" Ciel and Alois both asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Where the heck did you come up with it in the first place?!"

"The internet." Ciel answered. Sebastian stared at them and eventually started to leave but was stopped by Claude who was holding a bowl of popcorn and walking towards Alois and Ciel's room.

"I heard Sebastian yelling from downstairs." Claude said. "What did I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything." Sebastian answered, glaring at Claude. "And since when were you awake?"

"I've been awake." Claude replied. "There is this awesome movie marathon on so I decided to watch it. Come downstairs and I'll show you." Ciel and co. walked back downstairs and Claude sat back on the sofa.

"The marathon has a name too." Claude said. "They call in Tainted Love Tuesday." Sebastian picked up the remote and checked to see what channel this movie marathon was on. He then put the remote back down and snickered.

"What's so funny?" Claude asked.

"These are chick flicks Claude." Sebastian replied. "You're watching the Lifetime Movie Network channel."

"No they're not!" Claude exclaimed. "All of these movies have been full of death and destruction so far."

"Oh? Have they really?" Sebastian said, a large smirk on his face. "Have they also been full of crying, angst, and romance?" Claude looked away from Sebastian and continued to watch his movie, quietly telling himself that they weren't chick flicks.

"I'm bored!" Ciel complained. "I wanna go shopping!"

"Fine, we'll go shopping." Claude said. "Go wait in the car." Ciel and Alois ran outside and sat in the car. Sebastian and Claude (who made it so the movies he hasn't seen yet were recording) got into the car and Claude started it up.

"I want to drive." Sebastian said angrily.

"I'm not letting you drive that mad Sebastian." Claude replied.

"I WANT TO DRIVE CLAUDE!" Sebastian yelled.

"Okay, okay. You can drive." Claude said. "Just get out of the car so we can change spots." Sebastian got out of the car but right as he did, Claude floored it and drove away, leaving an even angrier Sebastian behind. Eventually, Claude pulled into the Wal-mart parking lot (since Wal-mart was the only store open at 5:00 am) and everyone got out of the car.

"Alois, go get a shopping cart." Claude said. Alois ran over to the shopping carts but before he could go anywhere with it, Ciel jumped inside and started to giggle.

"Look Alois." Ciel said, still giggling." I'm a grocery."

"You are a grocery Ciel." Alois replied as he also started to giggle. Ciel and Alois giggled some more but then stopped when Claude came over.

"Look Claude!" Ciel said. "I'm a grocery."

"Haha, yes you are." Claude said, emotionlessly. "Now what the heck do you guys want." Ciel and Alois started to put random junk in the cart.

"Okay." Claude said, looking at everything in the cart. "What else do you want?"

"Er um…CLOTHES!" Alois exclaimed.

"Okay, go get clothes then." Claude said. "I'll be over there." Claude left and walked over to the men's clothing section and Alois pushed the cart over to the first thing of clothes he saw (which was in the opposite side of were Claude went). Ciel and Alois looked around at the clothes and saw a little girl coming out of the changing room with a bunch of clothes.

"Why do you have some many clothes?" Ciel asked.

"Because I'm back to school shopping." The little girl said. Ciel and Alois looked at one another and looked back at the girl.

"What's back to school shopping?" Alois asked, holding the camera up to the girl.

"It's when you go shopping for stuff that you need when you go back to school." The little girl answered, sounding confused. Ciel and Alois stared at the little girl until they little girl walked away because they were scaring her.

"How come we don't go back to school shopping?" Ciel asked, getting out of the cart.

"I don't know." Alois answered. "Let's go ask Claude!" Ciel and Alois ran over to where Claude went and looked around for him. They eventually found him looking at a pair of boxers with chili peppers on them and the word hot written on the back.

"I would look so awesome in these." Claude said as he grabbed a pair.

"Claude, we have a question!" Ciel said. "How come we don't go back to school shopping?"

"Back to school shopping is for kids who go to public school." Claude said. "And since you guys have awesome butlers like Sebastian and I to teach you, you don't need to go back to school shopping."

"But I want to!" Alois whined. "Pllleeeaaassseee?"

"Fine, I don't care." Claude said. "Go do what you want. I'll be here." Ciel and Alois ran back over to their cart and started to push it again.

"Okay so what do we buy when we go back to school shopping?" Ciel asked.

"Let's go ask that little girl!" Alois replied. "She'll know what to buy." Ciel and Alois pushed the shopping cart around until they saw the little girl that told them about back to school shopping. They eventually found her looking at books.

"Little girl!" Ciel said. "What do you buy when you go back to school shopping?"

"Stuff you're going to need when you go back to school." She replied. "Like pencils and paper." The little girl left and Ciel and Alois started to think.

"Well since we don't go to the same school as her I'm pretty sure we're gonna need different stuff." Ciel said. Alois nodded and the two of them pushed the cart into the aisle with CDs and DVDs.

"I'm gonna need music since Sebastian teaches me dance." Ciel said.

"I know how to dance!" Alois exclaimed. Alois started to dance around Ciel, not noticing that people were staring at him.

"Olé!" Alois said once he finished dancing.

"Wow that was so awesome Alois!" Ciel said. "I wish I could dance like that!"

"Y'know who else can dance?" Alois said. "Claude. And he uses music. Maybe if you got the music Claude uses you could learn to dance like him or even me."

"Okay!" Ciel said. "What kind of music down he use?"

"Foot music." Alois said. "He uses the music that comes from his feet."

"Oh, okay!" Ciel said. "Let's ask if they have foot music on a CD." Ciel and Alois walked over to an employee and started to tug at their shirt.

"Um excuse me?" Ciel asked. 'But do you guys sell foot music?" The employee turned around and looked at Ciel and Alois.

"Why does that kid have a camera?" He asked pointing at Alois.

"Because we're filming a show that's why!" Alois answered. "Now answer Ciel's question!" But right before the man could say anything, Ciel saw something that was even better than foot music.

"Alois, I don't need foot music anymore!" Ciel said, holding up four CDs to the camera. "I found something even better!" Ciel ran over to the cart and put the CDs in. The four CDs he intended on purchasing were The Backstreet Boys, Preschool Nursery Rhymes, The Smurfs Movie Soundtrack, and Christmas Special: INSINC. Alois ran back over to the cart and he and Ciel pushed the cart away.

"Okay now what do we need?" Ciel asked. Alois looked around and saw a whole aisle full of Crayola products.

"We need to buy everything Crayola!" Alois replied. "Including clothes!"

"Oh, okay!' Ciel said. Ciel and Alois ran into the aisle full of Crayola and pushed everything into their cart.

"Alois look!" Ciel said, pointing to something Crayola related. "I see something that says Crayola on it over there!" Ciel and Alois ran over to where Ciel had pointed.

"Aw, no way!" Alois said. "Crayola thermoses!"

"I know right?" Ciel said. "Here I'll take a blue one and you can have a yellow one!"

"I don't want yellow!" Alois complained. "I want a different color!" Alois then started to rummage through the thermoses until he found a color he liked.

"I want this one!" Alois said, holding out a blue one to show Ciel.

"You can't have that one!" Ciel said. "I have the blue one already!"

"But I want the blue one!" Alois whined. Ciel and Alois started to fight over the blue thermos but then stopped when they saw Claude walking towards them.

"What's going on over here?" Claude asked.

"We both want the blue thermos!" They said in unison. "But only one of us can have it!"

"Ciel gets the blue thermos." Claude said.

"But Claude, I want the blue one!" Alois complained.

"I already said Ciel gets the blue one." Claude said. "Now go look for another color you look." Alois started to rummage through the thermoses again and this time he found a purple one and put it in the cart.

"I want that one!" Alois said.

"Okay then." Claude said. "So did you guys find everything you needed?"

"We still need to buy clothes!" Ciel said. "But they have to be Crayola!"

"What?" Claude said. "Crayola doesn't make-"

Suddenly, a window broke and a large screaming noise could be heard…a very angry Sebastian screaming noise. Sebastian stomped over to where Ciel and co. were and got right up in Claude's face.

"You left me at the house." Sebastian said under clinched teeth. "Why did you do that exactly?"

"Because one, you were super angry." Claude replied. "And two, because I'm pretty sure I remember you saying that you never wanted to shop with those two ever again because they annoyed you." Sebastian folded his arms and looked away from Claude, trying to think of an excuse.

"How did you get here anyway Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "We took the car."

"Oh no Ciel!" Alois said, gasping. "You asked Sebastian another question!" Ciel and Alois started to run around the store, knocking a bunch of stuff off of the shelves the entire time.

"Stop doing that you two!" Sebastian exclaimed. "You're making a mess!" Ciel and Alois ignored Sebastian and continued to knock things off of the shelves and break things that Claude wasn't going to pay for.

"Y'know I'm taking the costs of the broken items out of your allowance, right?" Claude asked Sebastian.

"Whatever." Sebastian murmured.

"But I do want to know." Claude said. "How did you get here?"

"I got a ride from someone." Sebastian murmured.

"Who?" Claude asked. Suddenly, William and Grelle (who was sitting in the shopping cart all sexy like) came walking by and stopped next to Claude and Sebastian

"You should ride with us more often Bassie." Grelle said. "That was the best car ride of my life."

"It was my worst car ride ever." William said, a frown on his face. "Because of you I now have to go buy Lysol wipes with Grelle so I can get rid of all the demon germs you left on my car." William pushed the shopping cart away, Grelle waving the whole time and Ciel and Alois stopped knocking things off the shelves and stood by Claude.

"We still need Crayola clothes Claude!" Alois whined.

"Crayola doesn't make clothes you idiots." Sebastian said.

"Yeah they do!" Ciel said.

"No they don't." Sebastian said. Ciel and Sebastian started to fight about if Crayola made clothes or not and Claude left and came back with clothes.

"I found you Crayola clothes." Claude said as he held them up." "See?" Claude pointed to the tag and sure enough it said Crayola. But, all Claude did was rip Crayola off all of the crayons and stapled them over the original tag.

"I told you they made clothes Sebastian!" Ciel said, sticking out his tongue. Claude put the clothes in the shopping cart and they went to go check out.

"I want some gum." Sebastian murmured as he stood in the line, pouting.

"Well then get some gum Sebastian." Claude said. Sebastian reached over to the gum and threw a pack in the shopping cart as violently as he could.

'We want some gum too!" Ciel and Alois said. They each grabbed a pack of gum and put it in the shopping cart. When it was time for the lady (who was going super slow) to scan the gum, she asked Sebastian a question.

"Would you like this in a bag or in your purse?" The lady asked.

"We're men. We don't have purse." Sebastian answered.

"Would you like this in a bag or in your purse?" The lady asked again.

"Fine, I want it in my purse." Sebastian replied angrily. He grabbed his pack of gum and put a piece of it in his mouth and took all of his anger out on the gum.

'We want it in out purses too!" Ciel and Alois said as they grabbed their gum. The lady continued to scan the items slowly and Sebastian decided to look at the magazines. He saw one that had to do with soap operas and started to read it. Claude (who was curious to see what Sebastian was reading) loomed over Sebastian shoulder and snickered.

"You watch soap operas?" Claude asked.

"Shut up Claude!" Sebastian said, sit reading his magazine. "You watch chick flicks."

"I told you they weren't chick flicks!" Claude exclaimed.

"Whatever." Sebastian replied, putting the magazine into the cart. Eventually, the lady finished and Claude pushed the cart out to the car. Claude put everything in the trunk and everyone (including Sebastian who got into the driver's seat) got into the car.

"Hey Alois." Ciel said. "Let's watch this episode when we get home."

"Okay." Alois said. "Then let's look up ermehgerd again." Ciel and Alois giggled and they spent the rest of the day watching their fifth episode and looking up ridiculous memes.

* * *

Finished with the fifth episode. I really don't know how long this story is going to be. It might even be longer then Super Paper Ciel.


	6. Ciel's a Chef

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 6: Ciel's a Chef**

"Where's the floss Alois?" Ciel asked as he played with a toy train. "How are we supposed to tie our action figures to the train tracks?" Alois ran out of the room and came back holding a container of mint flavored floss. He handed it to Ciel who started to tie one of their action figures to the wooden train tracks.

"There." Ciel said as he finished. "Now we can play train rescue!" Ciel and Alois started to play with their toys, making sound affects to go along with their game.

"This game is so awesome Ciel!" Alois exclaimed.

"I know right?" Ciel replied. "It's the bestest game ever!" Suddenly, the door got kicked open and Sebastian walked into their room and looked at them.

"You guys are going underwear shopping." Sebastian said. "I was doing the laundry and noticed that you don't have any underwear. Why you didn't buy some when we went shopping yesterday is a mystery to me."

"I don't wanna go undies shopping!" Alois complained, turning the camera onto Sebastian. "We don't need undies!"

"Yes you do!" Sebastian said. "It's disgusting that you don't have any!"

"Well you don't have any either Sebastian!" Ciel said. "When Alois and I went in there to look for the chapstick you didn't have any in your drawers!"

"And we didn't see any in your drawers when we stole your sock money!" Alois pointed out.

"That's because you two didn't look hard enough!" Sebastian exclaimed. "The first time you went in there and there weren't any is because they were all dirty except for the pair I was wearing! I did the laundry that day y'know?"

"We don't believe you!" Ciel said, sticking out his tongue at Sebastian.

"Yeah!" Alois agreed. Suddenly, Claude came running up the stairs and ran into Alois and Ciel's room.

"Who doesn't have any underwear?" Claude asked as he ran in.

"A'Spastian doesn't have any!" Alois replied, turning the camera on Claude.

"You don't have any underwear?" Claude asked looking at Sebastian.

"I have underwear!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"I'm not going to believe you until I see proof." Claude said.

"Fine let's go to my room." Sebastian said. "I'll show you my drawer."

"That's not the kind of proof I was talking about Sebastian." Claude said. "Pull down your pants."

"What!?" Sebastian exclaimed. "No!" Claude started to chase Sebastian around the room until finally he tackled him and ran off with his pants.

"I guess Sebastian does have undies then." Ciel said as he looked at Sebastian. Sebastian ran out of the room and went to his and put on another pair of pants. Ciel and Alois waited for him to come back but he never did.

"Let's play our game again!" Alois said.

"Naw, I don't want to." Ciel replied. "Let's go downstairs and do something."

"Okay." Alois said. Ciel and Alois headed downstairs and saw Claude (who was wearing Sebastian's pants on his head) complained about the television.

"The remote's broken and the TV is stuck on one of Sebastian's stupid cooking shows!" He whined. "This is sooooo boring!"

"What is the name of the show?" Ciel asked as he and Alois sat on the couch next to Claude.

"Chopped." Claude answered. "And it's super boring!"

"It hasn't even started yet." Alois said. "How do you know that it is boring?"

"Because Sebastian likes it that's how." Claude answered. Ciel and Alois looked away from Claude and decided to watch Sebastian's show.

"Ew, they have to cook with all that stuff!" Alois exclaimed. "That's gross!" Ciel and Alois continued to watch and talked to Claude (who fell asleep about half way into the show) about how everything looked good considering the gross stuff they had to make it with. Eventually, the show ended and Ciel and Alois left Claude alone so he could sleep in peace and headed into the kitchen.

"I have an idea Alois!" Ciel exclaimed once they walked in. "Let's make something with crazy ingredients like in the show!"

"Okay!" Alois replied, holding the camera up to Ciel. "What should we use?" Ciel started to rummage around the kitchen. Eventually, he found four items that he liked.

"We're gonna make something with cheese, spaghetti noodles, and orange, and grape soda." Ciel said as he put everything on the counter.

"Ewwww! We have grape soda!" Alois exclaimed. "Why do we have some?"

"Sebastian wanted to try it." Ciel answered as he found a mixing bowl.

"Does he like it?" Alois asked.

"No he doesn't." Ciel replied. "Nobody likes grape soda." Ciel opened the grape soda and dumped it in the bowl, along with the cheese. He then grabbed a cheese grater and started to grate the orange peel into the bowl.

"You're not going to use the actual orange? Alois asked.

"I'm gonna use it for something else later on." Ciel answered. Ciel then stirred the ingredients in the bowl together until he thought it looked alright.

"What about the noodles?" Alois asked, turning the camera so he could record the noodles. "How are you gonna cook them?"

"I've watched Sebastian do it lots of time." Ciel said. "I know how to cook them." Ciel walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a cake pan. He then put the spaghetti noodles in it and dumped the mixture in the bowl on top. He then started to tear the orange apart and he placed it on top in the shape of a smiley face. He put the pan in the oven (which he forgot to pre-heat) and set the timer.

"And that's how you make lasagna." Ciel said, smiling at the camera.

"You're such a good chef Ciel!" Alois replied. "You didn't even have to use a recipe!"

"I am a good chef aren't I?" Ciel said, pointing his hands on his hips. Claude (who woke up from his nap because he smelt something awful) walked into the kitchen and held his nose.

"What is that disgusting smell?" He asked, looking at the oven.

"I'm making lasagna!" Ciel replied. "It's not ready yet."

"I can tell." Claude murmured to himself. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and before Claude could even leave the kitchen, tree trimmers went through the door and forced it open. And standing in the doorway were none other than William and Grelle (who had a clothespin on his nose).

"What is that awful smell?" William asked. "It smells like gross demon filth but I know it's not."

"And we can smell it all the way at my house!" Grelle complained. "What is it?" But before Ciel could answer, Ashe punched a hole through the wall and walked inside the house. Drocell was also with Ashe but he was just poking his head through the hole.

"What is the terrible smell?!" Ashe exclaimed.

"It smells bad in here." Drocell said.

"You don't even have real nostrils!" Ashe exclaimed, turning his head so he could look at Drocell. "You're nostrils are just two little tiny holes under your nose. How can you smell this?!" Drocell shrugged and everyone looked at Ciel and waited for an answer. But right as he was going to say something, the timer went off and he ran into the kitchen and came back out holding the pan that was the source to the stink.

"My lasagna is ready!" Ciel said happily as he held out the pan to show everyone. "Wanna try some?"

"That's not lasagna." Claude said, pointing the big, burnt, bubbling mess that was in the pan.

"That looks awful!" Grelle said. "And now the smell is unbearable!"

"I'm leaving." William said, wrinkling his nose. "This house is to disgusting to be in right now." William and Grelle left and Ciel turned towards Ashe and Drocell, who were both still there.

"Do you guys wanna try some of my lasagna?" Ciel asked.

"Er, um, well…I would love to but I have to go do stuff at Lau's house." Ashe replied. Ashe left through the hole he made and Drocell walking into the house and over to Ciel.

"Can I have a bite of that?" Drocell asked, pointing to the pan. Ciel ran into the kitchen and came back with a fork and spatula (just in cause Drocell wanted more). Drocell took the fork and stuck it in the lasagna and took a bite of it. He handed the fork back to Ciel and blinked.

"If I had taste buds I'm pretty sure this would taste awful." Drocell said. Drocell then left the house through the hole Ashe made.

"Hey Ciel." Claude said, smiling. "I bet you Sebastian would want like five pieces of your lasagna."

"Really?" Ciel asked, sounding excited. Claude nodded and Sebastian came stomping down the stairs.

"Perfect timing." Claude said.

"What is that hideous smell?!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"It's my lasagna." Ciel replied. "Want some?" Ciel held the pan out and Sebastian looked at it with disgust. He grabbed the spatula from Ciel and tried to take a piece out.

"You made something stick to my non-stick pan!" Sebastian said. "I spent good money on this!" Sebastian started to yell and rant about the pan and eventually he ripped the pan away from Ciel and walked into the kitchen so he could try to get Ciel's "lasagna" out of his pan.

"Hey Ciel." Alois said, holding the camera up to Ciel's face. "Wanna play train rescue again?"

"Sure." Ciel said. Ciel and Alois ran back upstairs and spent the rest of the day playing train rescue with their toys, while Sebastian spent the rest of his day cleaning up their mess.

* * *

First time they didn't spend the rest of their day watching their episode…cool. I kind of ran out of junk to say so...yeah.


	7. A'Spastian's Hot Date

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 7: A'Spastian's Hot Date**

"You're it!" Alois said as he tagged Ciel.

"No, you!" Ciel said as he tagged Alois back. Ciel and Alois started to run around the house and chase one another until they were stopped by Claude (who was sitting on the couch watching Lifetime again).

"How many times do I have to tell you guys not to run in the house?" Claude said. "I can't hear the television!" Claude grabbed the remote and turned the volume up really loud. Ciel and Alois (who didn't listen to Claude and continued to play tag inside) started to yell really loudly back and forth at one another.

"Ciel!" Alois yelled as he held up the camera to Ciel. "Can you hear me?"

"What?" Ciel called back. Suddenly, Sebastian came stomping down the stairs and looked at the TV.

"Turn the television down!" He yelled. Claude (who obviously didn't care what Sebastian had to say) grabbed the remote and turned the TV up even louder. Sebastian went over to Claude and ripped the remote out of his hands.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked as he turned the volume down. "I was yelling at you to turn the TV down."

"How is you yelling voice different from your regular voice?" Claude asked.

"Oooooooo." Ciel and Alois said in unison. "Burn A'Spastian. Burn." Sebastian glared at them and turned his head back towards Claude.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked under clinched teeth.

"It means that you're a loud mouth." Claude answered. Sebastian eye started to twitch and before he was about to explode from anger, he pulled a stress ball out of his pocket and started to squeeze it.

"Just calm down Sebastian." He told himself. "Remember what your therapist said." Sebastian continued to squeeze his stress ball and Claude just rolled his eyes.

"Nerd." Claude said.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Sebastian yelled, throwing his stress ball on the ground. "I'M GOING TO GO UPSTAIRS AND PACK MY BAGS AND-

"You're going to leave just because I called you a nerd?" Claude asked. "Psh, nerd." Sebastian's eye started to twitch again and he eventually calmly went back upstairs.

"I'm going to Burger King." Claude said as he got off the couch. "I want it my way." Claude then left the house and Ciel and Alois (who recorded the entire fight) looked at one another and shrugged.

"Wanna watch whatever Claude as watching?" Alois asked. Ciel nodded his head and the two of them sat on the couch and watched the Lifetime movie Claude was watching.

"What's the name of this anyway?" Ciel asked. Alois reached for the remote and looked at the name of the movie.

"It's called Super Hot Date." Alois said.

"Oh, okay then." Ciel said. They continued to watch the movie and eventually stuff started to happen in the movie that was somewhat happening to them.

"A'Spastian and Claude have lived with each other for more than four years and they're not married." Alois said right as the people in the movie started to fight about how they lived with each other for four years and weren't married. They continued to watch more of the movie and more and more stuff kept happing that they both relived that were somewhat related to Sebastian and Claude. Eventually, the movie was over and Ciel and Alois looked at one another.

"All of that stuff reminded me of A'Spastian and Claude." Alois said. "I don't want A'Spastian to leave like the lady in the movie did."

"Me neither Alois." Ciel said, patting Alois shoulder. "We have to do something about this." Suddenly, Lau stuck his head through the window (which he just broke) and listened in on Alois and Ciel's conversation.

"How come Sebastian is the lady in this situation?" Lau asked.

"Oh, Lau. I didn't see you over there." Ciel said.

"Answer my question." Lau said. "How come Sebastian is the lady in this situation?"

"Because he has longer eye lashes than Claude." Alois answered. "And because he's loud like the lady in that movie."

"Okay then." Lau said. "What are you gonna do about Sebastian and Claude then?" Ciel and Alois started to think until finally they thought of something.

"We're gonna plan a hot date for Sebastian and Claude!" Ciel exclaimed happily.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone around town about this." Lau said. Lau left and Ciel and Alois started to plan Sebastian and Claude's hot date.

"Okay so what do we need?" Ciel asked.

"Let's look it up on the internet!" Alois replied. Ciel and Alois ran over to the computer and typing in hot date in the Google search bar.

"Why are all of those people naked?" Ciel asked as he clicked on Google images to look at pictures of hot dates.

"I don't know." Alois said. "Should we add that into Sebastian and Claude's hot date?"

"No, too complicated." Ciel said. Eventually, they found a picture of a hot date that didn't consist of naked people and printed it out.

"Okay so we need homemade food, candles, dimmed lighting, sexy table cloth, and a table set for two." Alois said. Ciel and Alois started to set everything up. They found cheap candles, broke some lamps so the lights were dim, covered the table with a red table cloth, removed two of the chairs from the table, and microwaved TV dinners.

"Okay now that everything is ready, how are we gonna get Sebastian and Claude to come?" Ciel asked.

"I know!" Alois replied. Alois ran upstairs and came back downstairs with Ciel's cell phone and started to text Claude.

"I wanna go on a super sexy hot date with you." Alois said out loud as he typed it in on the phone. "Come to the house at 8:00 pm." Alois sent the text message and Ciel looked at Alois funny.

"How come you used my cell phone Alois?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel, you know why I used your cell phone." Alois replied. Ciel then started to think about it then eventually relived what he meant.

"Okay now all we have to do is wait for a response from Claude." Alois said. Suddenly, Claude's cell phone (which was on the couch) started to ring and Ciel and Alois turned their heads and looked at it.

"Aw man!" Alois said. "Claude doesn't have his cell phone with him." Alois started to pout and Ciel walked over to Claude's cell phone. He picked it up and sent the same text Alois sent to Claude's phone to Sebastian's phone.

"Well now our Sebastian problem is solved." Ciel said. "Now all we have to do is figure a way out for Claude to come." Ciel and Alois started to think and suddenly, the front door swung open and Claude walked in holding a hamburger.

"Claude! You're home!" Ciel and Alois said, blocking out the table so Claude couldn't see it.

"What's up with the lights?" Claude asked.

"We were um…playing space adventure." Alois answered. Claude looked at them and shrugged.

"There's my cell phone!" Claude said as he saw his cell phone lying on the couch. He walked over to the couch and picked up his cell phone, Ciel and Alois still blocking out the table.

"Why are you blocking out the table?" Claude asked.

"No reason." Alois said. "Just feel like blocking out the table." Claude shrugged and went upstairs. Along the way he noticed that he had a text message from Ciel. Claude walked into his room and read the text message.

"Oh. My. God." Claude said as he finished reading the text. "No way! Ciel wants to go on a hot date with me!" Claude started to jump up and down like a little girl and started to get ready for his hot date with Ciel, which was in 5 minutes.

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"Yay! Everything is ready!" Alois exclaimed as he put his hands in the air.

"Wait! We forgot to think of a different way to get Claude to come!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Did you erase that text I sent him with your phone when you sent the text message to A'Spastian?" Alois asked.

"No." Ciel replied.

"Claude's gonna come then." Alois said. "Don't worry." Suddenly, Sebastian came walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"A'Spastian, you came!" Ciel and Alois both said.

"Yes I did. Now where is this supposed hot date?" Sebastian asked. Ciel lead him to the table and had him sit down. Suddenly, Claude came running down that stairs, a rose in his mouth and his hair slicked back. He ran into the kitchen and looked at Sebastian.

"Why is he here?" Claude asked as he pulled the rose out of his mouth.

"He's your hot date!" Alois exclaimed.

"So wait, you promised me Ciel and gave me Sebastian?" Claude asked. Ciel and Alois nodded and Claude sighed.

"I'm leaving." Claude said.

"No Claude you can't!" Ciel said. "Alois and I planned this whole thing."

"They did." Lau said as he suddenly poked his head through the window again. But this time Lau had Ashe, Drocell, and Grelle along with him.

"Why are they here?!" Sebastian asked. "And who broke the window?"

"We're here to watch your totally gay hot date!" Ashe answered.

"Gay." Drocell said.

"What!?" Sebastian exclaimed. "I'm not gay!"

"Neither am I!" Claude said.

"You lied Lau?" Ashe asked as he looked at Lau. "I'm gonna have to arrest you for that."

"You can't arrest someone for lying." Lau said.

"Yeah you can!" Ashe said.

"No, you can't." Lau said. "And I thought you loved me? Would you really arrest the person you love most?"

"No, I guess not." Ashe answered.

"Good then, buttmunch." Lau said. "I'm leaving then." Lau started to run away and Ashe started to fly after him.

"Buttmunch." Drocell said as he looked at Grelle. Drocell then left and Grelle shrugged and went back across the street to his house.

"Ciel, Alois. What the heck is going on?" Sebastian asked angrily.

"Once again you're mad." Claude said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sebastian said, getting up from the table and walking over to Claude.

"It means that you're a buttmunch, buttmunch." Claude replied. Sebastian and Claude started to yell at one another. Ciel's lip started to quiver and tears started to fill his eyes.

"Don't cry Ciel." Alois said, sniffling. "Because if you cry I'm gonna start to-

Ciel and Alois held each other and started to cry, which made Sebastian and Claude stop yelling at one another.

"Why are you two crying?" Claude asked.

"Because you're going to get a divorce from A'Spastian and he's gonna leave forever!" Alois replied under tears.

"We were never married!" Sebastian said. Ciel and Alois started to cry louder and Sebastian and Claude sighed.

"I'm not going to get a divorce from Claude." Sebastian said.

"Really?" Ciel said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Sebastian nodded and Ciel and Alois instantly stopped crying.

"Does that mean you're going to go on the hot date we planned?" Alois asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." Sebastian murmured angrily. Sebastian and Claude sat at the table and Ciel and Alois brought them the TV dinners they made.

"This is awkward." Claude said.

"Shut up and eat your stupid dinner." Sebastian muttered as he took a bite of the TV dinner. So Claude and Sebastian spent the rest of the day on their hot date while Ciel and Alois recorded the whole thing.

* * *

Okay just to let you all know, that Super Hot Date movie isn't real. I'm pretty sure you already knew that I just thought that I'd be nice and let you know if you didn't.


	8. The New Kid

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 8: The New Kid**

"Hurry Ciel, it's almost on!" Alois called out to Ciel, setting the camera up so he could record their show. Ciel came running out of the kitchen with a container of chocolate ice cream and two spoons. He sat on the couch next to Alois and opened the ice cream.

"Is Danny Phantom on yet?" Ciel asked as he stuck his spoon in the ice cream and took a bite.

"Only a couple more minutes." Alois said as he did the same thing as , Danny Phantom came on and Ciel and Alois started to sing along to the theme song, really loudly. Sebastian stomped down the stairs and looked at Ciel and Alois (who were still singing).

"Why are you two up?" Sebastian asked. "It's 2:00 in the morning."

"We're watching Danny Phantom." Ciel replied. "Wanna watch it with us?"

"No, I don't want to watch Danny Phantom with you." Sebastian said. "I'm going to get a glass of water. And I expect you to be quiet when I leave." Sebastian walked into the kitchen and went back upstairs with his glass of water. Claude came walking down stairs and sat in between Ciel and Alois.

"What are you guys watching?" Claude asked. But before Ciel could answer, Claude saw Danny Phantom turn into a ghost and he ran upstairs screaming like a little girl. Sebastian came back downstairs and glared at Ciel and Alois.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Sebastian said under clinched teeth.

"We were being quiet." Alois said, turning the camera on Sebastian. "That was Claude. He ran away screaming because he saw Danny Phantom turn into his ghost form." Sebastian blinked at them then started to laugh.

"No way." Sebastian said, smiling. "Claude get down here!" Claude came out of his room and came down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Claude asked Sebastian.

"You're afraid of ghosts aren't you Claude?" Sebastian asked, still smiling.

"No!" Claude exclaimed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Then how come you ran off when you saw ghost Danny Phantom?" Alois asked.

"Be quiet Alois!" Claude exclaimed.

"Well Claude?" Sebastian said, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not afraid of ghosts." Claude replied, folding his arms. Suddenly, Ashe broke the window and poked his head in.

"There were noise complaints next door." Ashe said.

"GHHHOOOSSST!" Claude exclaimed, pointing at Ashe. Claude ran back upstairs and everyone looked confused except for Sebastian who was laughing.

"This is just too good to be true." Sebastian said.

"What's up with Claude?" Ashe asked.

"I think he thought you were a ghost because you are so white." Ciel replied. Ashe shrugged and Sebastian went back upstairs and dragged Claude into the living room.

"I knew you were afraid of ghosts!" Sebastian said.

"Shut up Sebastian!" Claude said.

"Aw, is the little baby afraid?" Sebastian taunted. Claude ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge, everyone following behind him.

"Ciel, why is A'Spastian being so mean to Claude?" Alois whispered to Ciel, holding the camera up to Claude. Ciel shrugged and the two of them continued to watch Sebastian and Claude.

"I mean seriously Claude. You're a demon!" Sebastian said. "You shouldn't be so afraid of ghosts." Claude (who was drinking out of the milk container) dropped the milk container and made a huge mess on the floor.

"Shut up Sebastian." Claude said angrily.

"And why should I?" Sebastian said. Suddenly, Claude pushed Sebastian up against the wall and kneed him in the you know what area.

"Because if you don't stop I'll knee you again and it will hurt so bad that your future children will feel it." Claude whispered into Sebastian ears. "Now clean that mess up." Sebastian cleaned up the spilled milk on the floor and Claude left the room and went back upstairs.

"What just happened?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing, just go to bed." Sebastian said as he scrubbed the floor with a sponge.

"But Danny Phantom is still on!" Alois whined.

"Fine finish your stupid show then go to bed." Sebastian replied. Sebastian finished cleaning up the mess and went back upstairs. Ciel and Alois sat back on the couch and watched more Danny Phantom.

"Er guys, I'm still here." Ashe said. Ciel and Alois turned around and looked at the window and saw that Ashe was most defiantly still there.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ciel asked.

"Didn't you hear me before? I came to tell you that there were noise complaints." Ashe replied. "You guys should be quieter. You don't want to make a bad impression with the new neighbors do you?"

"What new neighbors?" Alois asked.

"The ones that are moving in next to Grelle's house." Ashe said. "Well, I've got to go. And remember to be quiet." Ashe left and Ciel and Alois looked at one another.

"Let's go tell A'Spastian about the new neighbors!" Alois said.

"Okay!" Ciel replied. Ciel and Alois ran upstairs and jumped up and down on Sebastian's bed so they could wake him up.

"A'Spastian! A'Spastian! Wake up! We have something to tell you!" Alois said as he jumped.

"Go away! Can't it wait until morning?" Sebastian asked as he covered his head with the blankets.

"No! We have to tell you now!" Ciel exclaimed. Sebastian sighed and sat up in his bed.

"What?" He asked.

"There are people moving in next door!" Ciel and Alois said in unison.

"Really?" Sebastian asked, sounding surprised. Ciel and Alois nodded and got of the bed so Sebastian could go see. The three of them walked downstairs and looked through the window.

"I can't see what they look like!" Ciel whined.

"Neither can I!" Alois complained. The three of them continued to look out the window.

"I can make out two figures." Sebastian said. "Ones really tall and the other is maybe a couple inches taller than Alois." The taller figure turned round and saw Sebastian looking at them through the window, which made Sebastian quickly looked away.

"Stop looking." Sebastian said. Ciel and Alois stopped looking and sat back on the couch and continued to watch Danny Phantom.

"How long is that stupid show on for?" Sebastian asked.

"Until 4:00 in the morning." Alois replied, holding the camera up to Sebastian.

"Well make sure to go to bed when it's over." Sebastian said. Sebastian left the room and went back upstairs and Ciel and Alois watched Danny Phantom until it was over then went to bed like Sebastian said.

**The Next Day**

"Why is nothing on?" Claude complained as he filled through the channels.

"There's lots of stuff on Claude." Alois replied.

"Like what?" Claude asked.

"Chopped is on." Ciel pointed out. "And Asian Collectables with David is on too." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Claude got off the couch and ran over to answer it.

"Finally, something interesting." He murmured, putting his hand on the doorknob. He opened the door and saw two people he didn't recognize standing in the doorway.

"Are you selling girl scout cookies or something?" Claude asked.

"No we just moved in over there." One of them said as they pointed to a house. "I'm Agni and this is Soma." Soma waved and looked inside the house and saw Ciel and Alois staring at them with big creepy eyes.

"Aw no way!" Soma said. "You guys have kids here?!" Soma pushed Claude out of the way and sat on the couch next to them. The three of them started to giggle and Claude went back over to where Agni was standing.

"Bro fist?" Agni asked as he held out his fist.

"…Bro fist." Claude replied as he and Agni bro fisted.

"I think we're going to have fun together." Agni said. Sebastian came out of the kitchen wiping his hands with a towel and looked at Agni and Soma.

"Er, who are they?" Sebastian asked.

"This is Agni and that's Soma." Claude said as he pointed to the both of them. Soma waved at Sebastian but Agni glared.

"I saw you looking at us through your window last night." Agni said. "Pervert." Sebastian blinked and walked back into the kitchen as if he never heard that comment.

"Hey do you guys have skateboards?" Soma asked.

"What's a skateboard?" Ciel asked. But before Soma could explain, Claude gave Ciel and Alois $150 dollars and started to whisper to them.

"Take that money and go buy skateboards." Claude said. Claude then pushed the three of them out of the house and he and Agni sat on the couch and talked with one another. Soma explained to them what a skateboard was on the way to the bike shop (which also sold skateboards) and eventually Ciel and Alois bought skateboards and the three of them rode around the town on their skateboards. Eventually, they skated through their neighborhood and stopped because they saw Agni and Claude walking along the sidewalk.

"Hi Claude!" Ciel and Alois both said as they waved at Claude. Claude waved at them and then went back to talking to Agni.

"Do you guys hear music?" Soma asked. Ciel and Alois listened and sure enough they could hear music getting closer to them. Claude and Agni also heard it and turned their heads around and saw a silhouette coming up the street.

"It sounds like Journey." Agni said. The music got louder and everyone watched as the figure inched closer and closer to them. Eventually, they could make out the figure and it was a young man with glasses riding his skateboard (which had a stereo taped to it).

"Hey dudes." The man said as he stopped his skateboard in front of Ciel, Alois, and Soma. "I see you also have skateboards." Claude ran over to Ciel and Alois and started to whisper to them again.

"Be friends with that guy." He whispered.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Because he's cool that's why!" Claude murmured loudly. Claude ran back over to Agni and the two of them ran into Claude's house and watched from the window.

"What's your name?" Soma asked.

"It's Ronald." Ronald said, sounding uninterested. "What about you nerds? What are your names?"

"I'm Soma. And those two over there are Ciel and Alois." Soma replied.

"And together we're Cielois." Alois added in.

"Psh, lame!" Ronald said. "I'd thought you'd be cool because you have skateboards but I guess I was wrong. You're just a bunch of nerds." Suddenly, a car came out of nowhere and stopped by Ronald, making a screeching noise the entire time. The window rolled down and in the driver's seat was William and sitting in the back seat was Grelle.

"Get in this car right now!" William exclaimed. "I don't want you hanging around these demon filth children!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Ronald exclaimed. "You're not my mom!"

"I'm your uncle and I said to get in this car right now!" William yelled.

"Auntie Grelle! Tell him to stop!" Ronald whined. William got out of the car and started to drag Ronald by his ear.

"I told you to never call him that!" William exclaimed. "You are in so much trouble young man!" William shoved Ronald into the passenger seat and drove away, Ronald whining the entire time.

"That Ronald guy is a jerk." Soma said. "We should challenge him to something to show how awesome we are."

"Yeah!" Alois replied. "We should challenge him to a…a…A SKATEBOARD RIDING CONTEST!"

"That's a stupid idea Alois!" Ciel said.

"Yeah, it is." Alois said as he looked at the ground sadly.

"We should challenge him to a lemonade drinking contest." Soma suggested.

"Okay!" Ciel said. "Let's go to the store and buy everything that we will need. The three of them rode off on their skateboards and went into the supermarket. Ciel and Alois went over to the produce and put a bunch of lemons in the cart.

"What are you guys doing?" Soma asked.

"Buying lemons to make lemonade with!" Ciel replied. "Duh!"

"Why don't you just go buy premade lemonade? It's over there." Soma said as he pointed to a shelf full of lemonade. Ciel and Alois turned around and looked at the lemonade.

"How come A'Spastian doesn't buy it already made?" Alois asked, holding the camera up to Ciel.

"It sounds like Sebastian likes to make work for himself just so he can complain about it." Ciel answered.

"That's stupid." Alois replied. "He sounds like the kind of person that likes to ride the pity train." Ciel and Alois put all of the lemons back and put the already made lemonade in the cart. They bought everything (with money they found lying on the floor) and put everything in a little red wagon. They then went over to Grelle's house and knocked on the door. Grelle opened the door and sighed.

"What do you brats want?" Grelle asked.

"We want to challenge Ronald to a lemonade drinking contest." Soma said.

"Ronald can't come out and play right now." Grelle said, making sure to be loud enough so Ronald and William could hear. "He's grounded." Grelle got really close to Ciel, Alois, and Soma and started to whisper.

"Use the spare key under the mat in the back." Grelle whispered. "That brat is ruining my sexy time with William!" Soma nodded and the three of them led the red wagon into the back. Grelle looked up and saw Sebastian (who was looking through the window with binoculars because he saw Ciel and Alois over at Grelle's house) and waved and started to do a bunch of sexy poses.

"…Dang it!" Sebastian yelled as he stopped looking through the window. He left and Grelle sadly closed the door and went back into his living room, where Ronald and William were yelling at one another.

"I don't wanna read this stupid book about glasses!" Ronald whined. "I don't care about what you do for a living Uncle William!"

"You need to learn some responsibility!" William exclaimed. "You're never going to make it in life if you don't have any!"

"My mom wouldn't make me read this garbage!" Ronald exclaimed

"Well your mom isn't here right now!" William yelled. William stomped up the stairs and slammed a door behind. Ronald started to complain even louder about the book, which annoyed Grelle.

"I need my Jacuzzi." Grelle said as he left the room rubbing his temples. Ronald threw the book on the floor and pouted on the couch. Ciel, Soma, and Alois (who finally figured out how the key to the door worked) walked into the living room and started to talk to Ronald.

"We challenge you to a lemonade drinking contest!" Soma said as he pointed at Ronald.

"…Challenge accepted." Ronald said. Ronald got off the couch and followed the three of them over to Alois and Ciel's house. Claude and Agni watched as the four of them walked into the kitchen and opened up the lemonade.

"Hey you guys!" Claude called out, making sure to be quiet enough so Sebastian couldn't hear. "Sebastian would love it if you made a huge mess everywhere with that lemonade."

"Okay Claude!" Ciel called back. Ciel and Soma poured the lemonade into cups and pushed the cups over to where Ronald was standing.

"Okay who's gonna go against Ronald?" Ciel asked.

"I will!" Alois exclaimed, holding up his hand. Alois ran over to where Ronald was and waited for Soma to tell them to start.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Soma asked.

"Just hurry up and say go, nerd!" Ronald said.

"Okay gosh." Soma said. "Ready…set…GO!" Alois and Ronald started to drink the cups of lemonade, sometimes just throwing full cups of lemonade on the floor and making a huge mess just like Claude said to. Eventually, Soma told everyone to stop and Alois and Ronald stopped drinking the lemonade.

"Okay let's count the cups." Soma said. Soma counted the cups and wrote the numbers on the counter with a permanent marker.

"Ronald drank 32 cups and Alois drank 43." Soma said. "Making Alois the winner!"

"Yay!" Alois said as he threw his hand in the air. "We won!"

"I guess I underestimated you three." Ronald said, folding his arms. "I guess you guys are pretty cool after all." Suddenly, tree trimmers went through the front door and forced it open and William was standing in the doorway, a very angry look on his face.

"RONALD GET OUT OF THIS DEMON INFESTED HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" William yelled.

"NO!" Ronald yelled as he walked out of the kitchen. "I LIKE IT HERE!"

"I'm warning you young man, if you don't get out of this house this instant you are going to be in so much trouble." William said under clinched teeth.

"Then why don't you just come and get me?" Ronald said, his hands on his hips.

"I'm not walking into _this _house." William replied.

"What's so wrong with this house?" Claude asked. William ignored Claude and continued to yell at Ronald.

"Hey can I stay here for the night?" Ronald asked Ciel and Alois.

"Me too!" Soma asked.

"Sure!" Ciel replied. The four of them ran upstairs, leaving an even angrier William yelling to himself.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Claude said as he closed the door in William's face. Claude and Agni listened as they heard William stomp back over to Grelle's house.

"Wanna stay here for the night?" Claude asked Agni. Agni nodded and Claude and Agni walked up the stairs. They passed Sebastian on their way to Claude's room.

"I heard yelling, what's going on down there?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing." Claude replied, a smirk on his face. "But there is a surprise for you in the kitchen." Claude and Agni walked into Claude's room and everyone spent the rest of the day doing something different. Claude and Agni talking about cool manly stuff like NASCAR, Ciel, Alois, Soma, and Ronald looking up ridiculous memes on the internet, and Sebastian, who spent the rest of his day cleaning up yet another one of Alois and Ciel's messes.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER TO TYPE! I kept getting distracted by stupid stuff on the internet and television and I took a very long break to play the Sims 3. SOOOOO LOOONNNGGG.


	9. Ao Oni

**A/N: **This chapter is about what happened when Ronald and Soma stayed the night.

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 9: Ao Oni**

"Hey you guys!" Ronald said as he sat in Ciel's bed. "I'm tired of looking up these memes! We should play this awesome game I heard of."

"Okay, what is it?" Ciel asked.

"It's called Ao Oni." Ronald replied. "It's a Japanese horror game. You have to download it and play it on the computer."

"Oh okay." Alois said. "Is it scary?"

"Didn't I just say it was a horror game?" Ronald asked. "Nevermind, let's just download it and play it already." Everyone gathered around the computer and downloaded the game and started to play it.

"This game isn't so scar- OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT?!" Soma exclaimed as he pointed at the screen.

"That's the Oni you idiot!" Ronald said.

"Well it's freaky looking!" Soma said. Soma looked away from the computer and Ciel and Alois got closer, Alois holding the camera up to the screen.

"We didn't see it!" Ciel complained.

"We keep watching and maybe you'll see it." Ronald said. Ronald continued to play the game and eventually the Oni came out of nowhere and scared all four of them.

"HIDE IN THE CLOSET!" Alois exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Ronald exclaimed. Ronald hid the character into the closet and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, now we're safe." Soma said. Suddenly, the Oni opened the closet door and all four of them let out a shriek.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Alois exclaimed. Ronald turned the power off on the computer and all of them started to hyperventilate. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and all of them screamed.

"What's with all the yelling?" Claude asked as he opened the door.

"We were playing a scary game!" Alois said. "It's called Ao Oni!"

"Why are you guys playing that?" Claude asked. "And who told you about it?" Soma, Ciel, and Alois pointed at Ronald, who still had a terrified look on his face.

"Thanks nerds!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Did you find out why they were yelling?" Agni asked as he walked up next to Claude.

"You're still here Agni?" Soma asked.

"Yeah I'm still here. Gotta problem with it?" Agni asked. Soma shook his head and Ronald turned the computer back on.

"I wanna play the game again!" Ronald said. "I'm not so afraid anymore."

"Well just be quieter." Claude said. "Agni and I are doing official bro business downstairs." Claude closed the door and he and Agni left. Ciel and co. looked back at the screen and played the game again. And being as stupid as they are, they got scared by the Oni in the same place and turned the computer off once more. And once again, there was a knock on the door and they all screamed, except for Ciel who started to cry because he wet himself.

"Ewwwww!" Alois said as he recorded Ciel. Soma ran over to Ciel's bed and grabbed a blanket.

"Use this to wipe yourself off." Soma said as he handed him the blanket. Ciel took it and started to wipe himself off. The door opened and standing there was Sebastian this time instead of Claude.

"What's going on in here?" He asked.

"We were playing a scary game and stuff and Ciel wet himself!" Alois said.

"Ciel!" Sebastian said. "Great! Now I have to give you a bath!" Sebastian picked up Ciel and carried him in front of him and left the room. Suddenly, there was a knock on the window and Soma, Ronald, and Alois ran out of the room screaming like little girls.

"What's wrong this time?" Claude asked as he and Agni walked up the stairs.

"THE ONI'S OUTSIDE!" They all exclaimed. "HE JUST KNOCKED AT THE WINDOW!"

"I'm pretty sure you're just imagining things." Claude said. Suddenly, they heard a window break and Lau came out of Ciel's room.

"Yeah um, I finally came for my turtle money." Lau said as he held out his hand.

"It was a tortoise!" Alois said, very bratty. Ronald (who was still traumatized) picked up a potted plant and threw it at Lau.

"You're probably the Oni in disguise!" Ronald said. "Like those people in the game!" Lau fell on the floor and suddenly there was a very high pitched scream of rage and Ashe came in through the ceiling and started to carry Lau bridal style.

"Who did this?!" He hissed. Everyone pointed at Ronald and Ronald started to pout.

"I should've known it was the reaper's child." Ashe said.

"I'm his nephew!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Whatever, I'm still going to kill you." Ashe said. But before Ashe could do anything, Grelle and William (who was riding on Grelle's back and wearing a face mask, a plastic rain poncho, latex gloves, and garbage bags on his feet) came in through the hole Ashe made and guarded Ronald.

"Stay away from my nephew!" Grelle exclaimed.

"Fine!" Ashe said. "You'll pay for this some day!" Ashe flew through his hole with Lau but didn't leave just yet.

"Get the turtle money." Lau said weakly. Ashe came back and held out his hand angrily.

"Give me the turtle money!" He exclaimed. Claude pulled out his wallet and gave him $20. Ashe then left for real this time and William got off of Grelle's back and glared at Ronald.

"You're lucky I thought of this idea." William said. "Now I can walk around this demon filth house without getting any demon filth on me. And now I can take you home."

"I don't wanna go out there!" Ronald exclaimed. "The Oni is still probably out there!"

"The what?" Grelle asked.

"The Ao Oni." Ronald said. "Y'know? The Blue Demon."

"Why were you playing such demon filth games like that?!" William asked.

"Cuz I can Uncle William!" Ronald said. "Tell him Auntie Grelle!"

"I told you to never call him that again!" William exclaimed.

"Was it at least a sexy demon?" Grelle asked, caring more about the Oni more than Ronald.

"No." Alois said, holding the camera up to Grelle. "It's really ugly and gross looking." Grelle looked away in disgusted and Sebastian and Ciel (who was wearing Sebastian's shirt) came down the hall.

"What are you two doing here?!" Sebastian asked Grelle and William.

"Sorry, I don't talk to stupid demon filth like you." William said, holding his hand up to Sebastian, suggesting that he talk to the hand. Sebastian glared and Ciel ran over to Alois.

"Did anything cool happen while I was gone?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah!" Alois replied. "We think that Oni is somewhere outside!"

"WHAT!?" Ciel exclaimed, starting to cry.

"Don't cry Ciel!" Alois said. "Or I'll start to cry too!" Alois dropped the camera and also started to cry and he and Ciel held each other.

"Would you two stop crying?" Sebastian asked. "You're ruining my shirt." Ciel and Alois ignored Sebastian and Soma and Ronald also started to cry and all four of them held each other.

While the four of them cried and the adults told them to be quiet, Alois's camera ran out of battery power and turned off, so nobody cared about the Oni anymore because Ciel and Alois wanted to record their victory of getting rid of it. Eventually all four of them just forgot about the whole thing and everyone went back home to their own house like nothing ever happened

* * *

Yay! Short chapter! This is kind of a filler chapter if you think about it. I just thought that I should inform you of what Ciel and co. spent the rest of their day doing after Sebastian cleaned up the mess in the kitchen.


	10. Grelle and the Magic Brownie

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 10: Grelle and the Magic Brownie**

"Ciel!" Alois said as he ran outside. "Come outside with me and play!" Ciel came running down the stairs and ran outside.

"Okay!" Ciel said. "What should we play?" Ciel and Alois looked around their backyard and saw Sebastian planting stuff in the ground.

"Whatcha doing A'Spastian?" Alois asked as he walked up to him, holding the camera up to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sebastian replied, not looking up from his work. "I'm gardening."

"Are you gonna plant stuff like lollipop trees and marshmallow flowers?" Alois asked excitedly.

"Or brownie bushes!" Ciel exclaimed. "You should plant a brownie bush!"

"Yeah!" Alois said. "You should plant a brownie bush!"

"Who's planting a brownie bush?" Ronald asked as he jumped over the fence.

"Sebastian is!" Ciel said.

"Awesome!" Ronald said. "Uncle William won't let me have cool stuff like that. And he won't let me eat delicious stuff like that either."

"Why not?" Alois asked, holding the camera up to Ronald.

"Because he says it will rot my teeth." Ronald replied. "And because apparently demons invented sweets and junk." Ronald turned his head towards Sebastian and tilted it slightly.

"Demons didn't invent that stuff right?" Ronald asked.

"No, they didn't." Sebastian said, sounding irritated.

"Oh, okay then." Ronald said. "But yeah, you should hurry up and plant that brownie bush, bro. I wanna eat some brownies."

"I'm not going to plant a brownie bush." Sebastian said. "There's no such thing."

"Yeah there is!" Alois exclaimed. "I saw it on an episode of the Care Bears! They had brownie bushes!"

"I saw that episode too!" Ciel said. "You should watch the Care Bears more Sebastian!"

"Do you two really believe that you can grow brownies on a bush?" Sebastian asked, sighing. Ciel, Alois, and Ronald (who didn't watch the Care Bears but still thought they were real) nodded and Sebastian went back inside, telling the three of them to close their eyes and wait. Sebastian came back and put three brownies in the bush.

"You can open your eyes now." Sebastian said. The three of them opened their eyes looked around the yard for the bush.

"It's over there!" Alois said, pointing at a bush. The three of them ran over to the bush and ate the brownies that Sebastian had just put in it.

"These are so good!" Ciel said.

"I know right?" Ronald said as he munched on a brownie. Alois picked up the last brownie and started to complain.

"There's a worm on mine!" Alois complained.

"What? Let me see." Sebastian said, taking the brownie from Alois. Sebastian looked at it and dropped Alois' brownie on the ground in disgust

"You dropped my brownie!" Alois whined.

"That wasn't a worm Alois that was a centipede!" Sebastian exclaimed. The centipede crawled of the brownie and into the bush and Alois started to cry.

"Don't cry Alois." Ciel said. "The bush will grow more brownies." Alois nodded and wiped the tears from his face and Ronald walked over to the hose.

"I'm thirsty." He said. "How does this thing work?"

"Don't use that!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Go inside and get a glass of water or something!" Ronald ignored Sebastian and continued to figure out how the hose worked. Eventually, he got the hose on but he also got tangled up in it and fell.

"Someone help me!" Ronald complained. Sebastian sighed and started to walk over to Ronald, but before he could do anything William knocked down the fence but stayed on the other side.

"Don't touch my nephew with your gross demon hands!" William exclaimed. "I'll help him!" William pulled out his tree trimmers and clipped the hose. But, the trimmer only made a hole in the hose so it didn't split all the way, which made the hose start to flail around.

"WATER SNAKE!" Ciel and Alois both said. Ciel and Alois started to frantically run around the yard. Claude (who heard Ciel screaming) ran outside and got sprayed in the face with the house before he could say anything. Soma suddenly poked his head over the fence and also got sprayed by the hose.

"Your guys' Gyarados just hydro pumped me!" Soma exclaimed.

"You guys play Pokémon?" Ronald asked. "Nerds!" Soma then left and Ciel and Alois started to freak out even more.

"A'Spastian turn it off!" Alois exclaimed. But to their dismay, Sebastian wasn't listening and was too into yelling at William.

"Why don't you come over here and fight me like a man?" He asked, a large smirk on his face.

"I'm not going to step in that filthy backyard of yours!" William exclaimed. "I only came over here to get Ronald! Besides, it would be man to _demon_."

"I don't wanna go back over there!" Ronald said. "I like it over here! My girlfriend lives over here!"

"There are no girls in this house!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Yeah there is!" Ronald said. "That blonde one is my girlfriend!"

"Alois isn't a girl!" Sebastian exclaimed. William, Sebastian, and Ronald all started to yell at each other and Ciel and Alois (who weren't even listening to the fight) stopped running around the yard because Alois saw another brownie in the bush.

"You were right Ciel!" Alois said. "It did grow more!" Alois handed the camera to Ciel and ran over to retrieve the brownie. But right as he was about to pick it up, the brownie moved away from him. And every time he got closer the brownie would move away.

"Get back here, brownie!" Alois exclaimed as he chased the brownie. Alois continued to chase the brownie and eventually he ended up in Grelle's house.

"Hello? Brownie, are you there?" Alois called out. Suddenly, Grelle came out of nowhere and he was holding a fishing rod which had the brownie Alois was looking for on the hook.

"You have the brownie!" Alois said. "Give me it!"

"Not until you do something for me first." Grelle said.

"Fine! You can lick whatever you want off of Sebastian!" Alois replied. "Just give me the brownie!"

"So very tempting, but that's not what I want." Grelle said.

"Well you can have that too!" Alois said. "Just tell me what you want!"

"Okay first off, you are now officially my favorite." Grelle said. "And second off, I need your help keeping Ronald out of my house. He's ruining my sexy time with Will!"

"Wait, this isn't William's house?" Alois asked.

"No it's not. He's just renting." Grelle said.

"William rents space at your house?"

"Yes."

"Hm, weird." Alois replied.

"Anyway, here is my plan and I'm expecting you to help, considering how badly you want this brownie." Grelle said. Grelle started to explain his plan to Alois, who was looking at the brownie the whole time.

Meanwhile back at Cielois's house…

"Don't worry camera, Alois is going to be right back." Ciel said as he held the camera up to his face. "I'll be here in the meantime." Ciel held the camera up to Sebastian (who was still fighting with Ronald and William) and started to walk closer towards them.

"You're turning him into a filthy demon!" William exclaimed. "Don't worry Ronald, I'll purify you again!" Suddenly, Ashe appeared out of nowhere and looked at everyone.

"I heard someone say purify." Ashe said. "Does someone need me?"

"Yes!" William said. "Go touch my nephew over there."

"That sounds weird." Ashe said.

"You're an angel, don't think like that." William whispered, stroking Ashe's cheek. Ashe shrugged and walked up to Ronald and touched his shoulder. Suddenly, a ray of light shun on Ronald (who was somehow still tangled up in the hose) and dramatic church-like music started to play.

"There. You're stupid grandson is pure again." Ashe said.

"He's my nephew." William said.

"Psh, whatever." Ashe replied.

"I don't want that pure kid in my house!" Sebastian said. Sebastian walked over to Ronald and also touched his shoulder. Suddenly, flames appeared behind him and evil laughter came from nowhere.

"TOUCH HIM AGAIN, ANGEL!" William exclaimed. Ashe touched Ronald again and the same thing as before happened. Eventually, Sebastian and Ashe both started to touch Ronald until finally Ashe attacked Sebastian and the two of them started to fight. Lau suddenly appeared out of nowhere and cheered Ashe on.

"Go Ashe!" Lau cheered.

"You are my queen, Lau!" Ashe said as he punched Sebastian.

"I don't have boobs." Lau said as he groped himself. Ashe and Sebastian continued to fight and Alois came walking back from Grelle's house, munching on a brownie.

"Hey babe." Ronald said as Alois walked over and stood next to Ciel.

"I'm not a girl." Alois said, taking bite out of his brownie.

"Yes you are!" Ronald exclaimed. Alois shrugged and Ciel handed him the camera.

"Okay. This is getting weird. I'm out." Lau said, turning to leave with a shrug.

"Wait! Don't go!" Ashe cried, pushing down Sebastian and darting after Lau.

"Ciel." Alois whispered. "There's something I got to do that I don't know if I should do or not."

"What is it?" Ciel asked. Alois took a bite out of his brownie and started to explain to Ciel want he had to do.

"I can't understand what you are saying Alois." Ciel said. "You're mouth is too full." Alois continued to explain with a full mouth until finally his brownie was gone.

"So do you think I should do it Ciel?" Alois asked.

"Sure I guess." Ciel said. "I didn't understand a word you were saying but I would've told you to do it anyway." Alois nodded and he walked over to William and tugged at his sleeve.

"William!" Alois said. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What do you want, demon child?" William asked.

"Grelle's dead." Alois replied. Everyone (except for William and Sebastian) gasped and looked at Alois.

"Auntie Grelle is dead!?" Ronald exclaimed, sniffling.

"Yeah." Alois said. "How do you feel about that William?" Alois got really close to William and William shooed him away.

"I couldn't care less." William replied. "I'm actually quite glad. I don't have to pay rent anymore."

"That's not how you were supposed to react!" Alois exclaimed. "You were supposed to fall on your knees dramatically and let out your true feelings for him!"

"I have no feelings for him." William replied flatly.

"You don't care about Auntie Grelle?" Ronald asked, near tears.

"I told you to stop calling him that!" William exclaimed. "And yes, I don't care about that stupid red head." Suddenly, Grelle's house door slammed open and Grelle (who had on fake blood and rose petals stuck to him) stomped over to where William was and glared.

"What do you mean you don't care about me!?" Grelle exclaimed.

"Auntie Grelle! You're alive!" Ronald exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air the best he could tangled up in a hose.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now back to important stuff." Grelle said. "You have to have _some _feelings for me! You wanted stay in my house with me!"

"That's only because it was you or this filthy house." William replied. "So, I sadly chose you." Grelle looked at William, his mouth wide open and completely speechless.

"I want you out of my house this instant!" Grelle said. Alois clicked the zoom button and the camera so he could get every last detail. Sebastian (who was totally into the conversation) started to walk closer but before he could get anywhere Claude called from inside the house asking for popcorn.

"Can't you make it yourself?" Sebastian called back.

"I might miss the funny part!" Claude replied.

"What are you even watching?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know." Claude said. Sebastian sighed and walked into the house to make Claude popcorn (which was going to take longer than he thought).

"Fine, I'll just find some other place to live." William said.

"But I like living in that house!" Ronald complained. "I don't wanna leave!"

"Well you can blame Grelle for that." William said. "He's the one he wants us to leave." Ronald (who was still tangled in the hose, remember?) rolled over to William and bumped into him.

"No, it's your fault for not reacting better to Auntie Grelle's death." Ronald said. "It's all because of you that you two are going to get a divorce!"

"We were never married!" William exclaimed.

"Hey! This happened to Sebastian and Claude." Ciel said. "I know what to do!" Ciel walked over to William and Grelle and started to whisper to them.

"Okay now hold hands, okay now lean in closer to one another, okay now kiss!"

"No." William said as he ripped his hand away from Grelle's.

"But you have to or you're going to a divorce and we will have to move!" Ronald exclaimed, crying.

"We're not going get a divorce." William said, sighing. "And I guess we'll stay, even if _you _don't want us to." William finally untangled Ronald and they both went back over to Grelle's house. Sebastian came back out of the house and sighed.

"Well at least now I can finish my garden in peace." He murmured. Sebastian went back over to his garden and Grelle laughed.

"Oh no you don't." Grelle said. "You're coming back with me. That blonde boy said I could have you. He said I could _lick _things off of you." Grelle walked over to Sebastian and started to drag him over to his house.

"ALOIS WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Sebastian screamed right as Grelle shoved him into his house.

"Hey, I smell popcorn!" Alois said, ignoring Sebastian's frantic yelling from over at Grelle's house. "Let's go have some!"

"Okay!" Ciel said. Ciel and Alois ran into the house and spent the rest of the day munching on popcorn and watching bad television with Claude.

* * *

I like how Ciel and Alois are willing to sacrifice Sebastian just so they can get stuff they want. This chapter was fun to write and I hope you like it (I did get distracted by stuff again while typing this).


	11. The LAUndromat

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 11: The _LAU_ndromat**

"You did what!?" Sebastian exclaimed as him, Ciel, and Alois walked into the laundry room.

"We made s'mores in the dryer." Alois said. "We put marshmallows, chocolate, honey, maple syrup, and whipped cream in it."

"But then once everything was all cooked, it started to stick on the walls and ceiling of the dryer." Ciel added. "So then we scraped it off with graham crackers."

"But then it was too sticky and all the graham crackers broke and got stuck too!"

"Okay then." Sebastian hissed, his teeth clinched. "What about the washer?"

"We made soup in it!" Ciel answered. "We put lemonade, Goldfish crackers, a pumpkin, Spaghettios, and a chicken in there so it could all mix together."

"Wait…you put the whole chicken that was in the fridge in the washer?" Sebastian asked. Ciel and Alois nodded and Sebastian's eye started to twitch. He eventually started to make scary rage sounds and then he slammed his head on the washer and passed out.

"A'Spastian's really mad." Alois said as him and Ciel left the room.

"Don't worry, he's always mad." Ciel replied.

"Oh yeah." Alois said. Ciel and Alois then walked into the living room and saw Claude sitting on the couch watching television.

"God! There's nothing on!" Claude whined.

"What are you watching?" Ciel and Alois asked, sitting next to him.

"I don't know." Claude answered. "But I need to go do something." Claude got off of the couch and walked outside. Sebastian (who had an ice pack on his head) walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Hi A'Spastian!" Alois said, waving.

"Shut up." Sebastian said, closing his eyes. Claude suddenly came back into the house and threw his shirt (which was now pitch black and dripping wet) at Sebastian's face.

"Clean that for me." Claude said. "It's my only shirt." Sebastian took the shirt off his face and looked at it.

"It's covered in ink!" Sebastian exclaimed. "It's almost impossible to get ink out of clothes!"

"Well I guess I'm not wearing a shirt then." Claude said. Claude then pushed Sebastian off the couch and sat back down, shirtless of course.

"Besides, I wouldn't have been able to wash it anyway." Sebastian said, trying to wipe the ink marks off his face. "Those two broke the washer and dryer." Claude (who wasn't paying any attention to Sebastian) grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels again. Ciel and Alois started to giggle because Alois flipped the camera upside down and started to record everything like that. Sebastian (who was now about to kill someone) walked into the kitchen, grabbed an orange, and threw it at the TV as hard as he could, breaking it.

"What the heck, bro?!" Claude exclaimed.

"You killed my lovers and so now I killed yours" Sebastian hissed.

"Wait, did you just call the washer and dryer your lovers?" Claude asked.

"Yes." Sebastian whispered angrily. Claude looked at Sebastian with a weird look on his face and Alois hide his camera.

"Don't kill my lover too!" Alois exclaimed. Ciel and Alois started to cry and hold each other and Sebastian sighed.

"Fine, but you have to come the laundromat with me then." Sebastian said. "Go get in the car."

"But we don't want to!" Ciel whined.

"GO. GET. IN. THE. CAR!" Sebastian screamed. Ciel and Alois ran out of the house and sat in the car. Sebastian came stomping out the house with the laundry and opened the driver's door, only to see Ciel sitting in the seat.

"Get in the back…NOW!" Sebastian exclaimed. Ciel frantically climbed over the driver's seat and into the back. Alois (who was in the passenger's seat) also climbed in the back because he didn't want to sit next to a cranky Sebastian. Sebastian put the keys in the ignition, threw the basket of dirty clothes in the passenger seat, and furiously backed out of the driveway. He then started to drive to the laundromat like a crazy person and ran over mail boxes, leaving skid marks everywhere. Ronald (who was riding his skateboard by Sebastian's car) noticed how angry Sebastian looked and started to play the Wicked Witch of the West song on his stereo. Ciel and Alois quietly giggled and Sebastian started to drive faster. Eventually, they made it to the laundromat and Sebastian parked the car sideways, taking up at least three spaces.

"Get out of the car and wait for me inside." Sebastian said. Ciel and Alois opened their car doors and ran into the laundromat. Sebastian walked in with the laundry and the three of them went to the counter in the back and rang the bell. Suddenly, Lau came out of nowhere and looked at Sebastian.

"Welcome to the _LAU_ndromat." Lau said. "What can I help you with?" Sebastian put the basket of laundry down and pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"Give me tokens!" He exclaimed as he slammed the dollar on the desk.

"Calm down, bro." Lau said. "You don't want me to call security don't you?" Suddenly, Ashe slammed open the door in the back after hearing Lau say security. He then started to glare at Sebastian and waited for him to react.

"Er, tokens… please?" Sebastian asked calmly, not taking his eyes off of Ashe. Ashe then started to slowly back into the room, using his fingers to indicate that he was watching Sebastian. Lau then took the dollar and gave Sebastian the tokens he asked for.

"Okay, well that row over there is broken." Lau said, pointing as he talked. "And that one over there is reserved and that one is in use."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sebastian exclaimed. "We're the only ones in here. Who's using it?"

"I am."

Suddenly, Big Turtle walked from behind the row of washers he was using and looked at Sebastian.

"Big Turtle!" Alois exclaimed.

"Dang it." Big Turtle murmured to himself. "I thought I finally got away." Sebastian looked in all of the washers and then glared at Big Turtle.

"There's only one thing in each washer." Sebastian said. "And they are all white. Why aren't you just using one washer?"

"Because I don't want to mix my shades of white." Big Turtle said. "That one over there is just white, that one is snow, that one is eggshell, and that one is-"

"Okay this is just plain ridiculous!" Sebastian exclaimed. "It doesn't matter if they are mixed or not! They're all white!"

"Hey, you watch QVC. You know what I'm talking about." Big Turtle said.

"Psh, you watch QVC?" Lau said, laughing. Ciel and Alois (who were in the corner giggling about a poster that said you better washer (watch your) mouth) started to giggle even more after hearing that Sebastian watched QVC even though they already knew that he did. Ronald and Grelle suddenly came walking into the _LAU_ndromat and walked over to the row that Lau said was reserved. Grelle then set his basket down and pulled out a pair of underwear that had William's named imprinted on the inside.

"Ew! You're touching Uncle William's underwear!" Ronald said.

"I know!" Grelle said as he started to rub it all over his face. Ronald looked away and saw Ciel and Alois in the corner still giggling about the poster and the QVC thing.

"Hey, babe!" Ronald said to Alois as he walked over to him.

"Hi, Ronnie." Alois replied, waving.

"You gave me a nickname?" Ronald said, sounding surprised. "I'll just have to give you one then. I'll call you Allie!"

"I wanna nickname too!" Ciel whined.

"Fine, you can be Fred." Ronald replied. Ciel started to giggle about his nickname and him and Alois turned around and started to giggle about the other poster that was in the corner (which said dryer (try out) dryers). Ronald walked back over to Grelle and pouted as he watched Grelle put the whites in with the reds.

"Okay Grelle, I know you're not that stupid." Sebastian said as he walked over to Grelle. "You know you're not supposed to mix whites and reds, right?"

"Yes, I know." Grelle said. "It's just all of William's clothes are white and white is such a dull color. So, I'm going to make them pink. It's not red, but it will have to do." Grelle continued to put his clothes in the washer and Sebastian continued to wait for Big Turtle to be finished. Suddenly, Drocell came in and walked over to where Lau was.

"Heeey Lau!" He said once he got there.

"Heeey Drocell!" Lau replied.

"So did you hear about Hannah and Aleister?"

"No! What's up?"

"They're, like, totally fighting and junk!"

"What? No waaaay!"

"It's like those two were made for each other." Alois said to Ciel. Suddenly, Ashe slammed the door back open and looked like he was about to explode. He then flew up through a hole in the ceiling that was labeled "Ashe's ceiling hole".

"I know my man." Lau said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Er, okay then." Ciel said.

"My whites are done." Big Turtle said.

"Finally! Now I can do my laundry." Sebastian said.

"Nope, not yet." Big Turtle replied. "I still need to do my greens and after my greens I have to do my sages."

"And how long will that take?" Sebastian asked.

"About three hours." Big Turtle said. Sebastian's eye started to twitch again and he walked over to Big Turtle and kicked him through the window. Big Turtle hid in his shell and started to do bounce back and forth across the street like a Koopa.

"I hate you Sebastian!" Big Turtle called out. Sebastian shrugged and then spent the rest of his day doing laundry. Ciel and Alois spent the rest of their's giggling at the posters and Claude spent his rest of the day watching Lifetime movies on the couch, shirtless.

* * *

I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters. Just reading over it makes me laugh.


	12. Agni and the Sexy Business

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 12: Agni and the Sexy Business**

"Wanna look at my pop-up book with me Alois?" Ciel asked as he came downstairs and sat next to Alois on the couch, said pop-up book in his hands.

"No! I don't wanna." Alois replied, pouting.

"Are you PMSing?" Ciel asked. "Grelle says that William does it all the time."

"I'm not PMSing." Alois murmured, angrily folding his arms.

"I'm gonna tell Sebastian that you are!" Ciel said.

"No, don't tell him!" Alois exclaimed.

"Okay…be right back!" Ciel replied as he ran upstairs. He ran into Sebastian's room and found Sebastian sitting in a chair, his legs crossed and a book open in his hands.

"Sebastian! Alois is PMSing!" Ciel whined.

"Who told you that word?!" Sebastian exclaimed, putting his book down.

"Grelle." Ciel replied simply.

"Well never say it again." Sebastian said. "Or anything similar to it. And Alois can't be you-know-whating."

"Why not?" Ciel asked, tilting his head in a confused manner.

"He just can't." Sebastian replied, picking his book back up and continuing to read it.

"Claude!" Ciel called.

"Don't ask him!" Sebastian hissed, glaring at Ciel.

"Fine…Be right back!" Ciel called as he left Sebastian's room. Ciel ran down the hall and walked into Claude's room.

"Claude, what's PMS?"

"Why? You got it?" Claude asked flatly.

"No. Alois does."

"Ciel," Claude sighed. "Alois can't be PMSing."

"That's what Sebastian said but he wouldn't tell me why. Will you tell me, Claude?" Ciel asked. Ciel started to stare at him with big sparkling eyes until finally Claude said something.

"Fine, just stop looking at me with those eyes." Claude said.

"Yay!" Ciel exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Alois can't be PMSing because only girls do that." Claude explained.

"Grelle said that William does it. Does that mean that William is a girl?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Claude replied. Ciel left Claude's room and ran back downstairs, but right before he could sit on the sofa (next to cranky Alois), there was a knock on the door. Ciel walked over to the door and opened it, only to see Soma standing there.

"Hi, Soma!" Ciel said, waving. "Look, Alois. Soma is here." Alois grunted and Ciel let Soma come inside.

"Okay, I need you guys to pick up what I'm laying down." Soma said, sitting on the couch next to Alois (who scooted away). "Agni has been coming home really late at night. And he's always dressed really weird. It's scaring me, bro."

"That does sound scary." Ciel said. "Don't you think Alois?" But before Alois could say anything Agni punched a hole next to the door and walked inside. Alois looked at him and ran upstairs screaming bloody murder and slammed his and Ciel's bedroom door shut.

"WHY AREN'T YOU AT HOOOME? IT'S LUNCH TIME." Agni yelled, looking at Soma. Soma didn't say anything and him and Ciel just continued to stare at Agni. He was dressed in tight leather jeans, high heeled boots, no shirt, his hair down, and glitter was all over his body. Soma got off the couch and walked over to Ciel.

"See, I told you he was dressing weird." Soma whispered.

"You guys talking about me?" Agni asked. Ciel and Soma quickly shook their heads and Sebastian came running down the stairs.

"What the heck is going on down here?!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Hi guys!" Agni said, waving. Sebastian looked at Agni and stopped halfway while coming down the stairs. He didn't say anything after that, and all he could do was just stare at him. Claude (who was at the top of the staircase) looked at Sebastian and wanted to know what he was staring at. He came walking down the stairs, stopped where Sebastian was and looked at Agni with his mouth wide open.

"W-what happened to you, bro?" Claude asked.

"I got a job." Agni replied.

"As what!?" Claude exclaimed.

"A stripper." Agni said.

"Sebastian, what's a stripper?" Ciel asked.

"Only the best thing ever!" Grelle replied, as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"They are not the best thing ever!" Sebastian replied, angrily.

"Oh don't lie, Bassie." Grelle said. "Everyone knows you want to be one. Remember those boots you have? Those would be perfect for stripping!"

"They're not stripper boots!" Sebastian shouted, his face bright red. "If anything they're hooker boots." Grelle just rolled his eyes and left. Everyone then went back to staring at Agni.

"Anyway, I want you all to come watch me strip." Agni said. "I'll be waiting for you." Agni then slowly back out of the house and everyone looked at one another.

"Can we go Sebastian?" Ciel asked, excitedly.

"No." Sebastian replied.

"Why not?! They might have s'mores there!" Ciel whined. "Pllleeaassseee?"

"No." Sebastian said again.

"Claude! Tell Sebastian we're going!" Ciel complained.

"We're going." Claude said, looking at Sebastian.

"Yay!" Ciel exclaimed. "I'm gonna go tell Alois!" Ciel then ran up the stairs and slammed open his bedroom door. There he found Alois playing with wooden toy trains, smiling and giggling.

"Alois! You're not PMSing anymore!" Ciel said.

"Yeah, I decided to be done." Alois replied.

"Oh, okay." Ciel said. "I've got stuff to tell you though." Ciel started to tell Alois everything that happened before Agni left. Eventually he finished and Alois started to jump up and down excitedly.

"I want s'mores!" Alois said. "Come on! Let's get ready!" Ciel and Alois ran over to their closet and pulled out soda drinking caps with their names on them. Alois then ran over and grabbed the video camera and he and Ciel ran back downstairs.

"You're not wearing those." Sebastian said as he saw the hats.

"Why not, A'Spastian?" Alois asked.

"Because I said." Sebastian said. "If you want to wear hats, wear the ones I made you."

"We don't wanna wear those stupid hats!" Ciel whined.

"DO IT!" Sebastian yelled. Ciel and Alois ran back upstairs, took off their soda drinking hats, and put on the hats that Sebastian made them (which were beanies with a puff ball on top, also with their names on them). They then went back downstairs and saw that Sebastian was wearing the one he made for himself.

"Aren't you going to wear yours Claude?" Sebastian asked.

"Psh, no." Claude replied. "I'm not wearing that stupid thing."

"Fine." Sebastian said. "Everyone go get in the car then." Everyone finished walking down the stairs and saw Soma sitting on the couch.

"I thought you left with Agni?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope." Soma said. "I've been here the whole time."

"Er, okay then." Sebastian said. "You can come with us I guess." Soma shrugged and the five of them went outside and got into the car. Inside the car they found directions to the strip club that Agni worked at. Sebastian started the car and eventually they were at a place called Druitt's Place.

"Ah, this brings back memories." Sebastian said.

"What did you just say?" Claude asked.

"N-nothing!" Sebastian replied. Everyone then walked inside and were greeted by a blonde haired man wearing all white.

"Welcome to Druitt's Place!" He said. "I am the manager, Aleister Chambers, let me know if you need anything!"

"Do you guys have s'mores?" Ciel asked.

"She'll be out in a minute." Aleister said, waving his hand. Aleister then led them over to a table and made sure everyone was seated before he walked over to a microphone.

"Claude, I want s'mores!" Alois declared.

"No. You're getting chicken wings."

"But you said-"

"You're getting chicken wings."

"Everyone welcome our first dancer, Agni!" Aleister said., interrupting the conversation. Agni then came out of a room and started to dance on the pole that was on a stage. Grelle and Ronald came into the strip club and were led to a table next to Alois and Ciel's.

"Hi Ronnie!" Alois called out, waving.

"Allie! What are you doing here?" Ronald asked.

"We came to watch Agni!" Ciel answered, pointing at Agni.

"Me too!" Ronald said (even though he was only there because of Grelle). Ronald waved goodbye and sat at his table with Grelle. Agni did a couple of pelvic thrusts and other weird moves before he actually started to strip. But before he could rip off his off his pants, Ashe and William kicked the door open.

"I knew they were here!" William exclaimed. "My nephew senses never lie!"

"Everyone out know or I'll arrest you all!" Ashe yelled. Everyone ran out of the club, except for Ciel and co., Agni and Soma, Grelle and Ronald who were told to stay behind.

"They had kids in here?!" Ashe exclaimed. "Okay, I'm shutting this place down!" Ashe then pulled out a roll of caution tape and started randomly put it on everything that he could.

"Ciel, Alois, go get in the car now." Sebastian said.

"But I never got to see s'mores!" Alois complained.

"Go get in the car now!" Sebastian exclaimed. Ciel and Alois ran out of the club and sat in the car. Ronald tried to run with them but was stopped by William.

"You are in so much trouble." William said.

"I hate you Uncle William!" Ronald exclaimed. "Auntie Grelle has more fun with me than you!"

"I told you to never call him that again!" William shrieked. Ronald and William started to yell at one another and Claude, Sebastian, Soma, Agni, and Grelle snuck out behind them.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna be a stripper anymore." Agni said.

"Yay!" Soma said. Soma and Agni held hands and started to skip home. Claude and Sebastian got in their car and drove away and poor Grelle got stuck listening to William and Ronald yell at one another for the rest of the day.

* * *

This episode was meant to teach a life lesson.

Kids, don't become strippers or Ashe will come and arrest you.


	13. Alois is Sad About Stuff

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 13: Alois is Sad About Stuff**

"How come you're still in bed Alois?" Ciel asked. "We have to record an episode."

"Because I'm sad about stuff." Alois replied with a sigh.

"What kinda stuff?" Ciel asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Alois said.

"Oh, okay then." Ciel said as he started to leave.

"IT"S CLAUDE!" Alois exclaimed right before Ciel could open the door.

"What did Claude do to make you sad about stuff?" Ciel asked, sitting on the edge of Alois' bed, suddenly interested.

"Well, I made him a paper flower and when I walked into the kitchen early I saw it in the trash can." Alois replied. "I wanna know why he didn't keep it. He keeps the stuff you make. He even framed that pinecone thing that you made!"

"How do you frame a pinecone?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know but Claude found a way!" Alois exclaimed. Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and standing there was Sebastian, who had that green facial stuff all over his face (excluding the cucumbers).

"It is 6:00 in the morning!" He exclaimed. "Why are you awake!?"

"IT'S THE ONI!" Ciel screamed, pointing at Sebastian. Ciel ran out of his bed room, pushing Sebastian out of the way, and stopped so Alois could catch up, doing what looked like a potty dance while he waited.

"Hurry Alois!" Ciel called out. Alois came running out of the room wrapped in his comforter. Ciel and Alois then continued to run away from Sebastian (who was shouting at them to answer his question) and eventually opened Claude's bedroom door, walked in, and locked it behind them. There they found Claude fast asleep in his bed, snoring, shirtless and wearing those chili pepper boxers he bought when they went back to school shopping.

"Claude wake up!" Alois exclaimed as him and Ciel sat on Claude's bed. "The Oni is out there!" Claude started to snore even louder and Ciel crawled over to his ear and started to whisper.

"Claude wake up." Ciel whispered into Claude's ear. Suddenly, Claude instantly woke up and looked at Ciel sitting next to him in his bed.

"Ciel's in my bed?" Claude asked himself aloud. "…What exactly happened last night?"

"You passes out on the couch watching Aladdin." Ciel replied.

"Oh…" Clude said. "Well anyway what the heck do you want?"

"Alois and I are a'scared because the Oni is out there" Ciel replied. Suddenly, Sebastian started to bang on Claude's door, yelling at them to let him in.

"The Oni is right outside your door!" Alois exclaimed. Ciel and Alois held one another and started to cradle back and forth, telling themselves that everything will be okay.

"Sebastian go away!" Claude called out.

"Not until I can punish those two!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"You can do it in the morning." Claude said. "I want to go back to bed and I can't with you scaring these two."

"Well it's not my fault they're scared of my facial mask!" Sebastian exclaimed. After this comment Claude face palmed and sighed angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Guacamole is for chips!" Claude exclaimed. "Great! Now I'm hungry." Claude maneuvered himself over Ciel and Alois (who were still holding on another) and opened his bedroom door and started to lick Sebastian's facial mask. Eventually Claude stopped and Sebastian stood there with a disgusted look on his face, his mouth wide open as if he were going to talk, but sadly only sounds could come out.

"I-I need to go talk a shower." He finally said. Sebastian then started to walk slowly to the bathroom and Claude slammed the door shut again. Claude then made his way back over Ciel and Alois and proceeded to lie back down, closing his eyes.

"The Oni is gone." He said flatly.

"You're so brave Claude!" Alois said, still holding Ciel.

"Whatever just go to bed." Claude replied. Ciel and Alois let go of each other and lied down on Claude's bed, Ciel down by Claude's feet and Alois cuddled up right next to Claude.

"Alois go down there next to Ciel." Claude grumbled.

"But I'm still scared!" Alois protested.

"Fine just scoot over or something." Claude replied. Alois scooted away from Claude and closed his eyes. But right as Claude was about to go sleep Alois started to talk again.

"Claude, how come you threw the paper flower I gave you away?" He asked.

"Er um…that's because I didn't throw it away." Claude said. "Sebastian did."

"Why did A'Spastian throw it away!?" Alois exclaimed.

I don't know. Maybe he thought it was trash or something." Claude replied. "And be quieter! You're going to wake up Ciel!"

"It's always about Ciel." Alois said, pouting. "You alwayd keep all of the stuff he makes. I haven't seen anything that I made in your room at all."

"That's because I keep everything you make somewhere secret." Claude lied.

"Really?" Alois asked.

"Yes really. Now go to bed." Claude replied. Alois closed his eyes again and scooted back closer (or shall I say clauder) to Claude. Eventally, they all went to sleep and Alois dreamt of brownie bushes, meadows, and Claude.

* * *

I guess this chapter wasn't very funny. But it was kind of cute.


	14. Camping with Ashe

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 14: Camping With Ashe**

"Sebastian look at this!" Ciel said as he shoved a piece of paper in Sebastian's face.

"Not right now Ciel." Sebastian responded. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Sebastian (who was cooking dinner) moved Ciel's hand away and continued what he was doing, not even glimpsing at the piece of paper Ciel was holding. Alois looked over Sebastian's shoulder and made a grunting sound.

"Pasta again?" He complained. "We always have pasta!"

"That's because I like pasta." Sebastian replied. "And plus it's easy to make." Sebastian then started to stir a pot next to the one full of pasta.

"Ewwwwww! What is that?" Ciel asked, a disgusted look on his face.

"It's pesto sauce." Sebastian answered, not looking up from his stirring. "I'm going to put it on the noodles."

"But it's greeeeen!" Alois complained. "I don't want to eat it!"

"Yeah Sebastian!" Ciel agreed. "That's like putting green skittles on the noodles!"

"What about green skittles?" Claude asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sebastian's putting green skittle sauce on our pasta!" Alois answered.

"Ew, that's gross Sebastian! What's wrong with you?" Claude asked. "Skittles are a dessert not a dinner!" Sebastian (who was telling himself not to yell) slowly picked up the pot with pesto sauce in it, walked over to the sink, and dumped every last bit of it into the sink. He then put the pot back down and ripped the piece of paper Ciel wanted him to look at out of his hands and read it.

"This is a flyer for a summer camp." Sebastian said. "It's not even summer."

"So! We still wanna go A'Spastian!" Alois said.

"I don't know…" Sebastian said. "The name of the camp is Camp Purity, and it's run by Ashe. I thought Ashe was the cops?" Right after Sebastian said that Claude ran out of the room and ran outside (obviously to break a bunch of laws since Ashe wasn't around to stop him).

"And what's up with this?" Sebastian asked. "Ashe wrote, "I love you Lau but I have to do me." What does that even mean?" Ciel and Alois shrugged and Sebastian put the paper on the counter.

"Okay you guys are going just so I can ask him what this means." Sebastian said. "Go get your stuff and meet me in the car." Sebastian walked outside and Ciel and Alois ran upstairs. They opened their closet and grabbed one sweater each and a pair of socks. They ran back downstairs and met Sebastian in the car just like he said to.

"That's all you're bringing?" Sebastian asked. The both nodded and Sebastian sighed.

"You realize that this is a weeklong camp right?" He asked.

"We have sweaters." They said in unison, holding up their sweaters.

"And you're bringing your camera?"

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever." Sebastian said as he started the car. He then drove off (making sure to avoid Claude who was covering other people's house with toilet paper) and eventually they made it to the campsite.

"There are trees here." Ciel and Alois complained.

"That's what a camp is you idiots." Sebastian said. Suddenly Ashe came out of nowhere and got right up in Sebastian's face, a creepy smile on his face.

"Welcome to Camp Purity!" He said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get the greeting out of the way." Sebastian said, pushing Ashe away. "My kids are over there. But before I go I have one question."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to do you?"

"Yes, I have to do me, bro."

"Does that mean like Angela?"

"IT DOES NOT MEAN ANGELA!"

"Okay gosh." Sebastian then got back in the car but right as Ciel and Alois were going to say goodbye, he drove off leaving a giant dirt cloud behind.

"Okay children; let me show you to your cabin." Ashe said. Ashe then led Ciel and Alois around until finally he stopped in front of their "cabin".

"This is a tent." Ciel said.

"Not if you use your imagination." Ashe replied. Ciel and Alois stared at the tent for a little bit squinting their eyes then turned back over to Ashe.

"It's still a tent." They said.

"No it's not!" Ashe exclaimed. Ashe started to make a bunch of crazy noises but then eventually left, still making the crazy noises. Ciel and Alois looked at one another, shrugged, and went inside the tent. Inside the tent was a blonde girl who started to stare at Ciel and Alois right as they got inside.

"Ewww! It's a girl!" Ciel exclaimed. "Girls have cooties!"

"I don't have cooties." The girl said. "I have Cuties!"

"What are those?"

"Fruit. Want some?" The girl pulled a giant box of oranges out of nowhere and handed Ciel and Alois some.

"Wow, these are really easy to peel!" Ciel said.

"That's the point." The girl said.

"I can't get mine open." Alois said sadly, still trying to peel his orange.

"That's because it's already been peeled." The girl said.

"Oh." Alois said. "That makes sense."

"I don't like the white stuff on my oranges." Ciel said, a sad but grossed out look on his face. "Sebastian always peels it off for me."

"Sebastian doesn't buy us oranges." Alois replied.

"Oh yeah." Ciel said. "I don't like oranges."

"Me neither." Alois said, still eating his orange. Ciel then also started to eat his orange and the three of them eat oranges until they heard Ashe's voice.

"Children! Gather!" He said as he hit a cow bell. Ciel and Alois got out of their tent, the girl following right behind them. They watched as the other campers gathered around Ashe and Alois started to giggle.

"It's like a farm." He said.

"Allie! I didn't know you where here!" Ciel and Alois turned their heads and saw Ronald walking over to them.

"Ronnie!" Alois said, throwing his hands in the air. "You're at camp too!"

"Darn straight." Ronald said. Ronald then linked arms with Alois and waited for Ashe to start talking.

"Is there really only six of you?" Ashe said. "Wow. That is not a lot…anyway let's get down to business. Since you'll all be living with one another for a week I think it will be best if you introduce yourselves. Who wants to go first?"

"ME! ME! PICK ME!" Ronald exclaimed, flailing his unlinked arm in the air.

"Er…okay. What's your name then?" Ashe asked.

"My name is Ronald. Ronald Knox." Ronald said, trying sound dramatic.

"AND MY NAME IS CIEL! CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" Ciel exclaimed. "Did you guys hear that? Phantomhive. P-H-A-N-T- Phantomhive."

"Um okay, how about you?" Ashe said, looking at Alois.

"Well that's Ciel and this is Ronald and-"

"No, introduce yourself." Ashe said.

"Oh well my name is Alois." Alois said.

"Do you have a last name?" Ashe asked.

"Yeah, it's Trancy." Alois said. Suddenly one of the other kids giggled a little bit and Alois looked at them.

"What's so funny about my last name?" He asked.

"I don't know." The kid said, still giggling.

"Okay what's your name?" Ashe asked the blonde girl that gave Ciel and Alois oranges.

"My name is Elizabeth." She said. "And I like unicorns, and flowers, and candy canes and-"

"I only wanted you to introduce yourself." Ashe said, trying to get Elizabeth to stop talking.

"And brownies, and the color pink, and-" Ashe suddenly tipped over Elizabeth's box of oranges (which she brought with her) and Elizabeth gasped and started to put them all back in the box.

"Okay now what about you two?" Ashe said, looking at the last two kids.

"My name is Finny." The kid said.

"AND MY NAME IS MEY-RIN!" The girl standing next to him exclaimed. She took a step forward to shake Ashe's hand (which he didn't even want to be shaken) but then tripped and landed face first in the mud.

"Oh and um, I don't remember my last name." Finny said, sadly.

"ME NEITHER!" Mey-rin exclaimed, her face still in the mud.

"I thought your last name was Rin?" Ashe asked.

"No, Mey-rin is one word."

"Nooooooo. Rin is your last name." Ashe said. Mey-rin then made what sounded like a grunting noise (which made bubbles in the mud) and Ashe turned his head back towards Finny.

"Okay we need to think of a last name for you." He said. "Most likely something generic."

"How about Smith?" Ciel suggested.

"No that's to generic."

"How about Buttmunch?" Ronald asked.

"Finny Buttmunch. I like the sound of that." Ashe said. "Okay from now on you are Finny Buttmunch." Finny then what looked like a pouty face and then Ashe told them to follow him so he could escort them all to their new "cabin". Eventually he stopped in front of an even bigger tent.

"That's just a bigger tent!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Use. Your. Imagination." Ashe said under clinched teeth. Ashe then left, murmuring angrily about the children along the way. Everyone then went inside the tent.

"Why does this tent seem smaller than our others?" Mey-rin asked.

"I don't know but I miss my old tent." Finny said sadly.

"Alois is my bunk bed buddy!" Ronald suddenly declared.

"There aren't bunk beds in here!" Mey-rin exclaimed. "There's only sleeping bags!"

"So?" Ronald said.

"So, Alois can't be your "bunk bed buddy"." Mey-rin replied.

"Psh, whatever." Ronald said. He then lied down on one of the many sleeping bags and pulled Alois on top of him.

"Awww!" Ciel whined. "I wanted Alois to be my bunk bed buddy!"

"Do you want me to be your bunk bed buddy?" Elizabeth asked, eating an orange.

"No." Ciel said sadly.

"Do you want me to sleep next to you?" She asked.

"Okay." Ciel and Elizabeth lied down on two sleeping bags next to each other, Ciel's being right next to Alois and Ronald's.

"Mey-rin, will you be my bunk bed buddy?" Finny asked, looking at Mey-rin with big sparking eyes.

"There aren't bunk beds!" She exclaimed once more.

"They figured it out!" Finny said, pointing at Ronald and Alois.

"Ugh fine!" Mey-rin said. She pushed Finny onto a sleeping bag across from Elizabeth's then lied down on top of him.

"I wanted the top bunk!" Finny complained.

"I'm done." Mey-rin said, sounding annoyed and instantly getting off of Finny. Suddenly, the tent started to unzip and Ashe walked into the tent. But, instead of saying something (which he intended on doing) he started to Ronald and Alois with an angry face.

"What. Are. You two. Doing?" He asked.

"Laying down on our bunk beds." Alois answered.

"THAT IS NOT ACCPETABLE!" Ashe then ripped Alois off of Ronald, threw him across the tent, and lifted Ronald up by his shirt collar.

"You are now on probation." He said under clinched teeth. Ashe then put Ronald down and left the tent.

"Pretend that I'm slamming a door." He said as he zipped the tent back up. Eventually he was finished and then left.

"W-What was that about?" Ronald asked, sounding frightened.

"Didn't you read the rules?" Finny asked.

"What rules?" Everyone else asked.

"Well first off, no bunk beds." Finny started. "There is also no acts of uncleanliness, don't do stuff impure, always respect Lau, and no co-ed showering." After hearing the no co-ed showering rule Ronald let out a quiet dang it and went back to listening to Finny. But before he could continue, Ashe started to yell.

"Children! Gather!" He said once again, ringing is cow bell.

"What's the last rule?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's to always come when he tells up to gather." Finny replied. "If we don't, we get put on probation or the patrol comes to get us."

"What's the patrol?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know but it sounds scary." Finny said. "We better hurry before we actually get to find out."

"CHILDREN!" Ashe called out once more. After hearing that, the six of them unzipped the tent and headed towards Ashe. They eventually found him standing outside what looked like an old shack with a picnic table outside of it.

"Okay so we're going to have out first activity." Ashe said cheerfully. "But I'll explain it to you after you eat."

"That's the cafeteria?" Ronald asked, pointing at the old shack.

"Noooo, it's the bathroom." Ashe replied sarcastically. "Of course it's the cafeteria! Why would there be a picnic table outside of the bathroom?!" Ronald shrugged and Ashe started to murmur angrily to himself about the children again. Eventually he was finished and he led them into the shack. There they found a blonde man smoking a cigarette over some of the food.

"Baldroy, what did I say about smoking?" Ashe said, a creepy but anger grin on his face.

"You said it's impure." Baldroy answered with a sigh. He then put out his cigarette and flicked it into the food, getting ashes all over it.

"That's gross." Alois whispered to Ciel. Ciel nodded and they looked back at Baldroy.

"Didn't you read the paperwork I gave you early?" Ashe asked.

"That wasn't paperwork, it was a bloody petition." Baldroy said, lighting up another cigarette.

"Don't use such foul language in front of the kids!" Ashe exclaimed.

"Kids, he wants you to sign a petition so he can get back together with Lau!" Baldroy called out.

"Just be quiet and give them their lunch!" Ashe exclaimed.

"It's dinner time."

"SHUT UP!"

Ashe then stomped out of the shack and everyone got into a line, Mey-rin in the front and Ronald in the back.

"Okay you can have this apple, this banana, and this sandwich." Baldroy said, handing Mey-rin the food.

"This isn't a sandwich; it's just two pieces of bread."

"NEXT!"

Mey-rin left with her food and sat at the picnic table. Next up was Finny.

"Okay you can have this slice of cheese, this graham cracker, and this cracker."

"But I already have a graham cracker." Finny said, holding it up.

"NEXT!"

"But-"

"I said NEXT!"

Finny left and sat next to Mey-rin, making it Alois' turn.

"You can have these cookies and this sandwich."

"Yay, peanut butter!" Alois said, opening his sandwich to see what kind it was.

"Oh come on!" Mey-rin exclaimed angrily. Alois skipped over to the table and sat next to Finny, making it Ciel's turn.

"Okay you can have my ladle, this frozen waffle, and this pot of beans." Baldroy said as he handed a giant pot to Ciel that was full of beans. Ciel shrugged and walked over to the table. Next up was Elizabeth. But to her dismay she didn't get anything because Baldroy was too busy drooling on himself to notice that she was even there. She sadly walked over to the table and asked Ciel if she could have some of his beans. It was finally Ronald's turn and he waited for Baldroy to give him his food.

"You can have this half empty Fretos bag, this apple core, Nesquick, and this stick of gum." Baldroy said, handing everything to Ronald.

"Nutritious." Ronald said sarcastically. He then threw everything in the trash (excluding the Nesquick) and sat at the table next to Ciel.

"Give me some of your beans." He said once he got there.

"Okay." Ciel replied. Ciel then gave everyone some beans. Eventually they were all finished and they waited for Ashe to come tell them what the activity was. But, he was too busy crying behind a tree as he carved Lau's face into it.

"Why won't you love me?" He whispered to the carving. Ciel got up from the table and walked over to Ashe.

"What's wrong?" He asked. But before Ashe could answer Elizabeth walked over to Ciel and dragged him back over to the table.

"You don't want to know what's wrong with him, Ciel." Elizabeth said. Ciel shrugged and Ashe came walking over to the table, still crying and holding up a picture of Lau.

"Okay so the activity is that you're going to split into two teams, boys versus girls, and the girls are going to hide and the boys are going to try and find them." Ashe said under tears. "And whoever wins gets this autographed picture of Lau. Now go!" Mey-rin, Elizabeth, and Alois (since everyone there thought he was a girl) got up from the table and started to walked away.

"Bye Ronald!" Alois said, waving. Ronald walked up to Alois and put his face in his hands.

"I will find you." He whispered in Alois' ear. Ronald then stepped back and Alois slowly started to back away. Eventually he just turned around and ran and Ciel and Finny joined Ronald. They all started to walk but to Ronald's dismay Ciel and Finny clung to him, afraid of scary bush monsters.

"There are no such things as scary bush monsters." Ronald said.

"H-How do you know?" Finny asked. "You could be wrong."

"I know for a fact that there aren't sc-"

Suddenly, Elizabeth, Alois, and Mey-rin came running back screaming and clung to Ronald, telling him to run as fast as he could.

"What did you see?" Ciel asked.

"W-We didn't see anything." Elizabeth answered. "It's what we heard." Suddenly, there was a screaming noise and some trees fell down.

"The bush monsters are coming!" Ciel exclaimed. Ronald pushed Finny and Mey-rin off of him and ran with the others still clinging to him. He stopped in front of a phone and Alois dialed the number to his house.

"What?" Claude said as he answered the phone.

"We need you to come pick us up right now!" Alois exclaimed. "There are monsters here!"

"Alois, there are no such things as monsters." Claude replied with a sigh. Alois then frantically handed Ciel the phone and Ciel said exactly what Alois said.

"I'm on my way!" Claude said. Ciel hung up the phone and right as he did Claude came driving up in the car.

"Get in." He said, poking his head out the window. The four of them got in the car and Claude quickly drove away.

"Are you guys okay?" Claude asked. Everyone nodded and Claude let out a sigh of relief.

"Good thing Ciel called me." He said. "You guys could've gotten eaten by that monster if he hadn't of." Alois then started to pout in the back seat and Claude patted Ciel (who was sitting in the front) on the head.

"Claude can we have a campout in our backyard?" Ciel asked.

"You can have a campout in our backyard." Claude answered.

"Yay!"

Claude then pulled into their driveway and the four of them ran into the backyard and set up for a campout.

Meanwhile at Camp Purity…

"Did they just ditch us?!" Mey-rin exclaimed. Finny frantically nodded and the two of them held one another as the monster got closer. But to their dismay, the "monster" they were so afraid of was actually Sebastian (who did not appear to be happy).

"What's with all the yelling?" Ashe (who finally stopped crying) said as he walked up to Mey-rin and Finny. They both pointed at Sebastian and Ashe suddenly went pale.

"O-Oh Sebastian, I didn't know you were here." Ashe said.

"I thought I would pay a surprise visit." Sebastian replied. "I needed to ask you another question. I was reading over that flyer you made and I noticed some little tiny print at the bottom. What is this about a petition to make Lau love you again by getting everyone's parents credit card numbers?"

"Well y'see I um…"

"ANSWER M-"

"Mew!"

"Was that a kitten?" Sebastian asked, turning his head around. Baldroy came walking out of the cafeteria, holding a tiny kitten in his hands.

"I found this in the tomatoes." Baldroy said, holding the kitten up.

"We have tomatoes?" Ashe asked. But before Baldroy could answer, Sebastian ripped the kitten out of his hands and started to run off.

"I'm taking your kitten!" He called out. Everyone watched as Sebastian became a little black dot on the horizon.

"I'm going home." Mey-rin said as she walked away. Mey-rin then started to walk in the opposite direction Sebastian went, Finny right behind her.

"This idea sucked." Baldroy said. Baldroy then went back into the old shack that is the cafeteria and left Ashe to stand all alone.

"This idea did suck." Ashe said, sadly looking down. Ashe then spent the rest of his day, looking down sadly and thinking about how much of a failure Camp Purity was.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. School's getting in the way of junk :U


	15. Cielois Goes to an Amusement Park

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 15: Cielois Goes to an Amusement Park**

"Sebastian! Sebastian, wake up. We have news!" Soma exclaimed, throwing rocks at Sebastian's window. Sebastian, who was angrily trying to fall back asleep, ignored Soma and covered his entire body with his blankets.

"Did you get inside yet, Soma?" Ronald ,who was throwing rocks at Ciel and Alois' window, asked.

"Not yet." Soma replied. "But I have an idea." Soma put his handful of rocks down and started to climb up to Sebastian's window. Once he was right outside, he started to knock at it.

"Sebastian, let us in!" Soma complained. "We need to tell you something." Sebastian groaned angrily and threw his blankets on the ground. He got off his bed and opened the window.

"What!?" He exclaimed, glaring at Soma.

"No need to be so angry, gosh." Soma said, climbing into the house. He then turned around and called out to Ronald, letting him know that he was inside.

"Okay!" Ronald called back. "I'll be in soon." Ronald then did exactly what Soma did and started to climb up to Ciel and Alois' window.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked, sounding angry, but also sleepy.

"I can't tell you until Ronald gets inside." Soma replied. "And I can't tell you until everyone is awake and around to hear." Sebastian made what sounded like a grunting noise and picked up the biggest and puffiest of his blankets. He then wrapped himself up in it and followed Soma into Ciel and Alois' room.

"A'Spastian, look!" Alois said as they walked in. "Ronnie came to visit."

"And Soma!" Ciel added in, pointing at Soma. Sebastian grunted in response and Soma walked over to Ronald, who was sitting on Alois' bed with Alois in his lap.

"You didn't tell them yet, did you?" Soma asked. Ronald shook his head and Ciel and Alois looked at one another.

"Didn't tell us what?" They asked.

"Well, we can't tell you until Claude comes." Soma said. "Where is he anyway?"

"Obviously he's still asleep." Sebastian replied.

"Then let's go wake him up!" Alois said, sounding excited. Everyone left Ciel and Alois' room and walked down the hall towards Claude's. They opened the door only to see a loudly snoring Claude sprawled out on the bed. He was also only wearing his chili pepper boxers-as usual.

"Claude, wake up!" Alois called out. "Soma and Ronald have something to tell us!" They waited to see if Claude would wake up, but all he did was move his arm slightly. Ciel then walked up to Claude and whispered into his ear, asking him to wake up. Without hesitation, Claude's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed, wide awake.

"I'm up!" He said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Okay, now we can tell you the news." Soma said.

"We got tickets to an amusement park and we want you guys to come with us." Ronald said. Ciel and Alois' eyes widened and they started to jump up and down from excitement.

"Can we go, can we go, can we go?" They asked in unison.

"I don't know." Sebastian replied, skeptically. Ciel and Alois' then looked at Sebastian with a puppy-like facial expression, including large, sparkling eyes. Sebastian eventually got tired of them looking at him like that and said that they could go.

"Yay!" They both exclaimed. They then ran back into their room, got dressed, and ran down to the car and waited for Sebastian and Claude, Soma and Ronald right behind them.

"Get dressed so we can get this over with." Sebastian told Claude. Claude walked over to his closet and pulled out a jacket.

"Done." He said, putting on the jacket.

"You're not even dressed!" Sebastian exclaimed. "You're only wearing a jacket and those ridiculous boxers!"

"So?"

"Nevermind, just go get in the car." Claude shrugged and went downstairs. Sebastian then went to his room, got dressed, and eventually got into the car and started the engine.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Sebastian asked, looking at the back seats. Everyone nodded, except for Ciel who had a pouty look on his face.

"What's your beef?" Ronald, who still had Alois in his lap, asked, looking at Ciel.

"I wanted to sit next to Alois." Ciel responded.

"Well, sometimes things don't work out as planned, Ciel." Sebastian said. "Just get over it."

"You get over it!" Ciel exclaimed, sounding like a brat. Sebastian started at Ciel for a couple of minutes before he decided to take action.

"Ciel Phantomhive, get out of this car right now." Sebastian said, trying to sound calm.

"You get out of this car!" Ciel exclaimed.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

"NO!"

"Fine then," Sebastian said, opening his door to step out of the car. "I'll just have to drag you out then." But right as Sebastian's entire body was outside, Claude locked the doors, jumped in the driver's seat, and drove off before Sebastian could do anything. Eventually, Claude started to drive the actual speed limit, making sure he was far away from Sebastian.

"I just realized something." Claude said.

"What?" Alois asked.

"I don't want to drive." Claude then let go of the wheel and let the car do its own thing. The car swerved into the other lane and the incoming traffic parted for Claude's car. Then it started running against the guardrail, making sparks.

Suddenly, the party heard a siren behind them. Claude snorted angrily and pulled over.

"Excuse me sir, do you know why I just pulled you over?" The cop-who was of course Ashe-asked as Claude rolled his window down.

"Psh, no." Claude huffed.

"Well I-" Ashe stopped mid sentence, suddenly noticing the way Claude was dressed. "Nevermind. You have a nice day."

Ashe then hurriedly turned around and ran back to his car. "Lau! We need to go get milkshakes right now!"

"Why?" Lau called.

"I JUST WANT MILKSHAKES, OKAY?" And then Ashe drove off like a maniac.

"Weird." Claude mumbled, rolling the window back up. From the seat behind him, Ciel tugged on Claude's clothes.

"Claude, why are you wearing my jacket?"

And Claude just floored it.

Eventually they went back the way they came and Claude hit the brakes before the car could hit a very angry Sebastian-who had been running in an attempt to keep up with the car. Claude unlocked the doors, let Sebastian back into the driver's seat, and they drove to the amusement park in silence, except for an occasional whisper here and there. T

They were in the park's parking lot when Ciel took a moment to stop pouting and point out the park in excitement. Everyone joined in, except for Soma, who could only see a lake from his window (and Ronald, Alois, and Ciel were blocking the park's view), and Sebastian, who started to murmur angrily about how there was nowhere to park.

"What are you talking about? There are seven parking spaces right there!" Claude said.

"They're too far away from the park." Sebastian replied under clinched teeth. Sebastian then swerved violently into the parking spot closest to the park, which was a handicap space.

"We can't park here!" Claude exclaimed. Sebastian reached over to the glove box, opened it, and pulled out a handicap placard.

"Where did you get that?" Claude asked.

"Too long of a story." Sebastian said, getting out of the car. Everyone else then got out of the car, except for Claude who was taking a closer look at the handicap placard.

"There's a name embossed on it… for some reason." Claude said. "Wait, you stole this from Drocell?"

"I need it more than he does." Sebastian said. "Now hurry up and get out of the car!" Claude got out of the car and the seven of them walked to the entrance and entered the park.

"To the Tunnel of Love!" Ronald exclaimed, scooping up Alois and carrying him bridal style. Ronald then darted off and Sebastian pulled at Claude's sleeve.

"You're coming with me." Sebastian said. "You need to be supervised." Sebastian and Claude left and Ciel started to pout again.

"I wanted to go with Alois." He complained. "Now I have to go on rides by myself."

"I'm still here, y'know?" Soma said. Ciel grunted and he and Soma started to walk around the park.

"What ride do you want to go on first?" Soma asked. Ciel looked around and suddenly his eyes went wide with excitement.

"That one with the tea cups!" He exclaimed, pointing at a ride in the distance. Ciel dragged Soma over to the ride and waited in line. Lucky for them, there was only a few other people in the line so they didn't have to wait for so long. Ciel dragged Soma into the first empty tea cup he could find and held the wheel that made the tea cup spin, suddenly now looking very serious. The ride started and Ciel spun the tea cup vigorously.

"Gotta go fast!" He shouted, spinning even harder. The ride eventually came to a stop and everyone excluding Ciel and Soma got off the ride.

"I wanna go again!" He told the man operating the ride.

"Well, since there aren't many people in the line, you can go again." The man said. Ciel threw his hands in the air with excitement but then quickly put them back down so he could be ready to spin the cup again.

"I guess we're going again then…" Soma said quietly.

* * *

"Excuse me, pardon me, important romantic business!" Ronald said as he pushed people who were waiting in line out of the way.

"Ronnie, I don't think that we're supposed to be doing this." Alois said.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Ronald replied. Eventually they were at the front of the line and Ronald dragged Alois into the first seat of the ride. The ride started soon afterwards and Alois started to complain.

"This ride's boring!" He moaned.

"What!?" Ronald exclaimed. "Y-you think it's boring?" They suddenly started to go through the actual tunnel so no one could see anything. The people who were sitting in the seat behind Ronald and Alois started to make out-very audibly- and Ronald angrily turned around to yell at them.

"We're trying to enjoy our youthful romance over here!" He exclaimed. "Your gross old people noises are ruining it!"

"Excuse me?!" One of the people said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ronald replied. "What'cha gonna do about it?" The tunnel started to fill up with light again, revealing the identities' of the "old people" who were sitting behind them.

"Uncle William and Auntie Grelle!?" Ronald exclaimed, shocked.

"Ronald! W-What are you doing here?" William asked, trying to prevent the asking of certain questions.

"Y-You guys were…" Ronald tried to say. The ride then finished and Ronald grabbed Alois' hand and started to run as far away from William and Grelle as he could.

"Ronald, come back!" Grelle called out. William and Grelle started to chase after him. Right as they were about to catch up with him, a security guard told the four of them that they weren't allowed to run in the park, so they started to power walk instead. Ronald and Alois eventually got away from them and William sighed angrily.

"I want a funnel cake." He murmured, trying to distract himself from Ronald.

"Then a funnel cake you shall have, my darling!" Grelle replied. Grelle and William then turned around and headed towards the shop that sold funnel cakes, a traumatized Ronald out of their sight.

* * *

"I want to go ride a ride!" Claude complained.

"We'll ride something after I'm finished shopping." Sebastian replied, trying on hats.

"Well if you're at least buying junk can you buy me a funnel cake?" Claude asked.

"Fine, we'll go get you a funnel cake." Sebastian replied with a sigh. Claude and Sebastian left the souvenir shop and headed towards the funnel cake shop. They walked inside and waited for the lady in front of them to finish ordering.

"The back of that chick's head is sooooo hot." Claude whispered to Sebastian. The lady, who overheard Claude, turned around and gave him a weird look.

"Um, excuse me?" She said, sounding creeped out.

"I was just telling my friend here that I think the back of your head is quite attractive." Claude replied with a smile. "And what would your name be?"

"It's Hannah." The lady said. "And just to let you know, I'm not into old guys. But your friend is cute, and dressed nicely."

"He's older than me!" Claude exclaimed. Hannah looked back and forth at Claude and Sebastian then shook her head.

"No, he's younger." Hannah said. She then left the shop with her funnel cake and Claude stood there with a stunned look on his face. Sebastian ordered him his funnel cake and the two of them sat at the table inside the shop. Claude, who was slowly getting over being shot down by Hannah, looked outside the window and gasped.

"That ride looks sweet!" He said. Claude looked down at his funnel cake, picked it up, and threw it at Sebastian. He then ran out of the shop and to the line for the ride, which was a roller coaster. In front of him were Drocell and Big Turtle, and Big Turtle didn't appear to be too happy.

"I'm sorry little boy, but you can't ride this ride." The man operating the ride said. "You're not tall enough."

"I'm getting on anyway." Big Turtle replied. "And I'm not a boy! I'm a tortoise!"

"Kids and their crazy imaginations these days." The man said. The man then escorted Big Turtle out of the line and let the rest of the people in line on.

"I don't want to sit by myself." Drocell complained. "Claude, will you sit with me?"

"Fine." Claude said, sitting down next to Drocell.

"So, what are roller coasters like?" Drocell asked.

"Are you telling me you've never been on one?"

"I'm too busy being a con artist to go to amusement parks, Claude." Claude sighed and the ride finally started.

"We're going up really high." Drocell said. "Are we going to go re- AAAAHHHHHHH!" The roller coaster shot down the slope like a bullet, answering Drocell's incomplete question, and Drocell latched onto Claude, screamed into his ear the entire time.

* * *

"Ciel, we've already gone on nine times already! I want to go on a different ride!" Soma complained.

"Fine! We'll go on a different ride." Ciel replied angrily. Ciel and Soma finally got off the ride and started to walk around the park again.

"Let's go on the bumper cars." Soma said, pointing at the bumper cars from a distance. Ciel grunted in response and he and Soma walked over to the bumper cars and waited in line. Much to their surprise, there was no line at all, and they went to go wait in a car for other riders.

* * *

"Claude! Claude, where are you?" Sebastian called out, still cleaning funnel cake off of himself. "This isn't funny!" Suddenly, two girls jumped in front of Sebastian, one was selling iced tea and the other was selling lemonade.

"Would you like to buy something to drink?" They asked in unsion.

"Er, no thank you." Sebastian said.

"But I make the best iced tea!" One of them said.

"And if you buy some lemonade you can mix it with the iced tea!" The other one said.

"Okay, one, _I_ make the best iced tea, and two, I don't have time for this." Sebastian replied, turning around and walking away. Sebastian continued his search for Claude, but was then stopped by a security guard who saw the whole iced tea conversation.

"That wasn't very nice of you." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, I'm kind of in a rush." Sebastian replied, looking up at the guard.

"Sebastian?" The guard said.

"Agni?"

"You should go apologize to those girls, Sebastian." Agni said, cracking his knuckles even more.

"Look, I don't have time to apologize to some bratty kids." Sebastian said. "Now if you would excuse me I-" Suddenly, a very high pitched screaming noise could be heard and Agni gasped.

"That sounds like Soma!" He said. "Come on!" Agni grabbed Sebastian's arm and dragged him towards the source of the sound. But, the screaming wasn't Soma, it was Drocell, who was still clinging onto Claude and wishing that the ride would be over.

* * *

"Ronnie, I wanna soda!" Alois whined. "Will you get me one?"

"Of course I will, babe!" Ronald replied. Alois and Ronald started to walk around the park, looking for a soda machine, but were then stopped by the same people who tried to sell Sebastian iced tea and lemonade.

"Would you like a drink?" They asked, sounding less enthusiastic.

"Ronnie, I want iced tea now." Alois said. Ronald then bought Alois an iced tea and Alois started to drink it. But after one sip, Alois spit it out and threw the cup on the ground.

"Sebastian's iced tea is way better!" Alois exclaimed. "I want a soda again!" Ronald and Alois angrily left the two girls and eventually found a soda machine. Ronald bought Alois some soda and they started to walk around the park again.

"Let's go on the go –karts!" Ronald said, pointing at the bumper cars.

"Those are bumper cars."

"Whatever." Ronald dragged Alois into the ride and got right onto the ride, since there was no line. Already on the ride was Soma and Ciel, who was now even more pouty because he was too short to ride by himself.

"Hi, Ciel!" Alois said as he and Ronald sat in the car next to theirs'.

"Alois!" Ciel said, suddenly over being upset. The two of them then started to try and reach one another by leaning over the person they were sitting next to.

"Shut up!" Came Claude's voice. He and Drocell then also got on the ride. They sat in the car across from Ciel and Soma's and Drocell started to complain again.

"I don't know how to work this." Drocell whined. "You're going to have to drive." Claude angrily groaned and Sebastian and Agni suddenly came out of nowhere.

"My prince!" Agni said as he sat in the other car next to Soma and Ciel's. Sebastian walked over and sat in the one next to Claude and Drocell's and the last few people got on the ride.

"I thought I got away from you!" Ronald exclaimed as Grelle and William sat in a car.

"You are in so much trouble, young man." William said flatly. Hannah and Big Turtle sat in the last car and Hannah started to blow kisses to Sebastian.

"Call me." She said, passing her number over to Sebastian.

"…No" Sebastian replied, but pocket the number anyway. The ride started and everyone started to ram into one another. Grelle and William rammed into Alois, (who was still trying to reach Ciel) and Ronald, Sebastian rammed into Claude and Drocell, who kept complaining on how he was fragile, which was true since one of his arms came off, and so on. But right as everyone was going to collide in the center, the ride ended and everyone quickly got of the ride.

"We're leaving." Claude said, dragging Ciel, Alois, and Sebastian to the car. Eventually they got to the car, but before they could drive away, Ronald was power walking away from William and Grelle and opened the car door.

"Drive." Ronald said flatly. Sebastian started the engine and drove away, leaving William and Grelle behind like they were nothing. But before they left the park completely, Claude grabbed the handicap placard and threw it out the window.

"What the heck?" Sebastian exclaimed. "I need that!"

"Trust me, Drocell needs it more than you do." Claude said simply. Sebastian grunted angrily and everyone eventually went back home, and Drocell retrieved his placard from the parking lot, the highlight of his day.

* * *

Once again sorry about not updating soon, stupid school is being a buttmunch and what not. Thank you for reading!


	16. The Best Party Ever

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 16: The Best Party Ever**

"Sebastian, come out here!" Claude called out. "There's something I want to show you."

"What do you want, Claude?" Sebastian asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Isn't that the hot chick that dissed me at the theme park?" Claude asked, pointing at the television screen. Sebastian turned to look at the television and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And your point is?" Sebastian asked.

"She's the new anchor woman on the news," Claude started. "and doesn't she look hotter on TV?"

"Sure, now leave me alone." Sebastian left the room and returned to the kitchen. Ciel and Alois, who were supposed to be asleep, watched the television from upstairs, sticking their heads through the railing. The weather came on and Ciel and Alois watched intently as the meteorologist explained that it was going to be freezing the entire week.

"Alois, look how high those numbers are." Ciel said. "It's gonna be at least sixty degrees. It's going to be really hot."

"Uh huh." Alois said, nodding. "And you know what else that means?"

"What?"

"Pool party!"

Ciel gasped with excitement at this comment and him and Alois ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"A'Spastian, can we have a-"

"No." Sebastian answered flatly, not looking up from what he was doing.

"But, you don't even know what we're going to ask for." Ciel said.

"I don't care. All I know is it's probably something, so stupid I'll end up having to clean up the mess you'll make." Ciel and Alois looked at one another and blinked, then went into the living room to ask Claude.

"Claude, can we have a-"

"Yes, just go away." Claude replied, not looking away from the television. Ciel and Alois excitedly ran outside and started to fill their pool ,which was dinky and made out of plastic, with water.

"I smell chlorine." Ronald said, poking his head up from the fence.

"That's because we're having a pool party." Alois answered.

"Aw, cool!" Ronald exclaimed, jumping over the fence. "Good thing I decided to wear my swim trunks today." Ronald then sat in the dinky pool, even though it was still filling up.

"Hey, whatcha guys doing?" Soma asked, poking his head up from the fence just as Ronald did.

"Having a pool party." Ronald replied.

"Cool!" Soma said, jumping the fence. He too sat in the pool as it was filling up. Eventually, it was finished and Ciel and Alois joined them.

"Hey, Alois?" Ciel suddenly asked. "Weren't we filming a web show?"

"Yeah." Alois answered." "Want me to go get the camera?" Ciel nodded and Alois ran upstairs and into their room. He grabbed the camera and poked his head out the window.

"Are you ready to catch it?" He called out. Ciel nodded and Alois threw the camera out the window. Ciel watched as the camera came flying down and into the pool right next to him. The camera made a crackling noise and Alois poked his head out again.

"Did'ja catch it?" Alois asked.

"No." Ciel replied. "…Can camera's swim?"

"Not without lessons first!" Alois ran back downstairs and looked at the camera in the pool.

"A'Spastian, I need to go to the supermarket." Alois called out.

"Why?" Sebastian called back with a sigh.

"Uh, we're out of milk."

"TO THE SUPERMARKET!" Sebastian came running out of the kitchen and ran into the front yard and got into the car. He started to honk the horn and Alois slowly walked towards the car. Eventually, they pulled out of the driveway and were out of sight.

"I'm gonna go now." Ronald said, getting out of the pool. "I have to go take care of a few things." Ronald jumped back over the fence and walked to his house, Soma following behind him. Ciel sadly got out of the pool and went upstairs into his room.

* * *

"Hi Ciieeelllll." Claude said as he walked into Ciel's room wearing only his chili pepper boxers.

"Hi Claude." Ciel replied with a sigh, not looking up from his game of action figures.

"What's wrong?" Claude asked.

"I miss Alois." Ciel said.

"Well, he's out shopping with Sebastian, remember?" Claude replied. "And who knows when they'll get back? Sebastian's pretty serious about his shopping."

"Yeah, I know." Ciel said sighing again. Ciel continued to play with his action figures until he looked up with a gasp.

"I know!" Ciel said with a smile. "Let's go shopping with Sebastian and Alois!"

"Ugh, fine." Claude said. "We'll go shopping." Claude left the room and came back with actual clothes on. Him and Ciel walked outside and headed towards the store. Eventually, they got there and Ciel grabbed a cart.

"I wanna sit in the basket!" He exclaimed.

"Ciel, we're meeting up with Alois and Sebastian. We don't need a cart." Claude replied.

"Fine, then will you carry me?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ciel ran over to Claude and jumped on his back. Claude then carried Ciel into the store, but right as they walked in they heard a horrifying scream. The employees in the area looked at one another with terrified looks on their faces and Claude sighed.

"Sebastian?" He asked. Each and every employee nodded and Claude walked towards the source of the scream. There they found a very naked Grelle sitting in the frozen foods aisle rubbing ice on himself, and Sebastian staring at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Get your butt of the peas and put some clothes on!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"But it's hoooottt!" Grelle complained.

"It's sixty-two degrees outside!" Sebastian cried.

Alois, who was standing next to Sebastian, stopped looking at Grelle and looked at Claude and Ciel.

"Hi Ciel!" Alois said, waving.

"Hi Alois!" Ciel said, waving back and getting off of Claude's back. Ciel and Alois kept waving at one another and William suddenly appeared next to Claude, looking at a box of strawberry Pop-Tarts

"Grelle, I forgot what kind of Pop-Tarts Ronald likes." William said unaware of Grelle's nakedness.

"How should I know?" Grelle said as he continued to rub ice all over himself. William looked up and face palmed.

"What do you think you're doing?" William asked.

"Exactly what it looks like." Grelle replied.

"GET OFF THE PEAS!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Fine, you can have your stupid peas." Grelle said. Grelle stood up and handed Sebastian the bag of frozen peas he was sitting on.

"I don't want these!" Sebastian exclaimed. Sebastian then threw the peas over his shoulder and hit an employee in the face. The employee walked up to Sebastian and started at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Sir, sir, sir, I'm going to have to ask you to not throw peas at me." The employee said.

"Er, I'm sorry…Timber." Sebastian replied, looking at the employee's name tag.

"Is there a problem here?"

Suddenly another employee appeared next to Timber that looked exactly like him.

"Whoa! You guys look the same!" Alois said.

"That's because they're twins, idiot." Claude replied.

"Triplets." Another employee said as he poked his head behind his two brothers.

"You messing with my bro?" The one standing next to Timber asked.

"No er…Canterbury," Sebastian said, looking at that employee's name tag. "It's just that-"

"He threw peas at me." Timber interrupted.

"Someone's gonna die." Canterbury said, cracking his knuckles. Canterbury started to walk towards Sebastian, but then stopped when he noticed Ronald walk up next to William.

"Auntie Grelle! Why are you naked?" Ronald whined. Ronald then looked at William and started to complain more.

"Uncle William, I don't like that kind!" He complained. "Only nerds like that kind! I like the s'mores!"

"Hi, Ronnie!" Alois said, waving at Ronald.

"Allie!" Ronald replied, a grin suddenly appearing on his face. "I didn't know that you were here…still. Oh, I have something to give you." Ronald then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out an invitation.

"You're invited to my party." He said, giving the invitation to Alois. "You too Fred." Ronald handed Ciel an invitation. He then walked over to Claude and gave him one too. He also gave the triplets invitations.

"What about me?!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Well ….er…. y'see. I… eh…" Ronald started.

"Ronald, give Sebastian an invitation." Grelle said.

"Fine." Ronald grumbled. Ronald walked up to Sebastian and slowly handed him an invitation. Sebastian ripped the invitation out of his hand and put in his pocket.

"Come on, Ronald, we need to go get you're acne medicine." William said.

"Uncle William, I don't have acne!" Ronald complained.

"That's because he buys you the medicine." Grelle replied. "Now go with your uncle and get your medicine." Ronald grumbled angrily to himself and stomped over to William. The two of them then left and Grelle quickly followed afterwards.

"You're safe for now." Canterbury said to Sebastian. "But I'm still going to beat you up. Later, at that party." The triplets then left and Sebastian grabbed another bag of peas and angrily put it in the cart. The four of them then walked up to the check out aisle and waited for their turn.

"Sebastian, I want candy!" Alois whined.

"You're not getting candy." Sebastian said.

"But I want some!" Alois whined louder. Alois then started to do a temper tantrum dance and people passing by stared at him, whispering to other people in the area. Sebastian walked angrily over to Alois and started to whisper in his ear. Eventually he walked back over and started to put everything in the cart on the conveyer belt.

"I still want candy." Alois said flatly. Sebastian made an angry rage noise and slammed his head on the conveyer belt, causing himself to pass out. Claude sighed and threw Sebastian over his shoulder and looked at the cashier.

"If you make me pay for these I'll come back with him." Claude said. The cashier quickly told Claude he didn't have to pay and put everything back in the cart for him. They then left and once they got home Claude put Sebastian on the couch. Finally, after about two hours Sebastian woke up and rubbed his forehead.

"Go get ready for the party." Claude said, walking into the living room. "We're waiting for you, loser." Sebastian glared at Claude and went upstairs to get changed. Eventually, him, Ciel, and Alois were all downstairs with Claude and they all went outside. Sebastian walked over to the car and got into the driver's seat, making sure to put his seat belt on.

"What are you doing, A'Spastian?" Alois asked. "The party is right across the street."

"…I knew that." Sebastian said. Sebastian clicked the buckle on the seat belt, but it wouldn't come done. He then started to once again yell and scream angrily, but eventually he just face planted into the steering wheel, making the car honk fairly loudly. Claude gestured for Ciel and Alois to follow him, and the three of them walked across the street. Claude knocked at the door and Ronald answered it.

"Allie!" Ronald exclaimed cheerfully. Ronald grabbed Alois' hand and ran off. Ciel looked up at Claude, but before he could say anything Claude ran off. Ciel sadly walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Ciel. I didn't know you were here. " Lau said, walking up to Ciel. "Have you seen Ashe anywhere? I can't seem to find him."

"Can I find him by playing detective?" Ciel asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Er, sure." Lau said skeptically.

"Yay! I knew it was a good idea to bring this detective hat." Ciel reached into his pocket and pulled out a detective's hat. He placed it gently on his head and dragged Lau off to find Ashe.

* * *

"Ronald, can I have a soda?" Alois asked.

"Sure, babe." Ronald replied, combing his hair back. Ronald put his comb away and faced towards the kitchen.

"UNCLE WILLIAM, GET ME A SODA!" Ronald called out at the top of his lungs.

"GET IT YOURSELF! I'M BUSY!" William called back.

"NO!" Ronald called again. "GET. ME. A SODA!" Ronald and William proceeded to yell back and forth at one another, everyone in the house ignoring it the best they could.

"I'll just get my own soda." Alois quietly said, starting towards the kitchen.

"No!" Ronald exclaimed, pulling Alois back. "I'll get it for you."

"Okay." Alois replied, standing quietly in the corner. Ronald started to yell at William again and the two of them would continue to until one of them got their way.

* * *

"I need more clues, Lau!" Ciel complained, walking upstairs with Lau. "I've got no leads. Like, does Ashe dip in feet in ink?"

"If he did that, I'd know where he was and wouldn't need you. So no."

"Anything else?"

"Well, there is one thing." Lau said. "Ashe has been addicted to this weird RPG thing for the Nintendo DS."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Rune Factory... And do you hear something?" The both of them went silent and listened. Suddenly, both of them heard music coming from William's bedroom and the two of them walked in. There they found Ashe sitting on the bed playing his Nintendo DS.

"You're playing it here to, Ashe?" Lau asked.

"I'm so sorry, Lau!" Ashe exclaimed, getting off the bed to hug Lau. "I just love you so much, but I also love Raguna." Ashe then fell on the floor and started to cry, still playing his DS. Ciel turned to Lau and held out his hand.

"…What?" Lau asked.

"I found Ashe, and now I want my money." Ciel replied.

"I don't have money with me right now." Lau said, reaching into his pocket. "But, I do have this piece of taffy." Ciel grabbed the piece of taffy and ran back downstairs, giggling the entire time. Lau sat on the ground next to Ashe, knowing that he won't be returning to the party anytime soon.

* * *

"Sweet, the hot chick is here!" Claude said excitedly to himself. Grelle (who was standing not that far away) turned around and looked at Claude.

"Yes?" Grelle asked.

"Not you, man!" Claude exclaimed. "You're not even a girl. I'm talking about her." Claude pointed to Hannah, who was talking to the triplets.

"You mean the new anchor woman on the news?" Grelle asked. Claude nodded and Grelle took him to the kitchen, which is where William was.

"Why did you bring me in here?" Claude asked. But before Grelle could answer, William, who was wearing a frilly pink kiss the cook apron, made a noise similar to something Sebastian would make if he were anger and started to talk to himself.

"Gotta make nephew happy." He said, vigorously stirring what looked like fondue. "Gotta make party great. I'm NOT GETTING YOU A STINKING SODA, RONALD!"

"Yeah, he does that sometimes." Grelle said, looking at Claude. "But, anyway. Just go up to the chick and talk to her. And don't mess anything up or she'll leave." Claude nodded and walked out of the kitchen. He then licked his hand to slick his hair back and walked over to Hannah.

"Hey there, sexy." Claude said, a smirk on his face. "Remember me?"

"Er, no." Hannah said, sounding as if she were creeped out. "I'm… gonna go now." Hannah slowly walked away and Claude face palmed.

"Dang it." He said, under his breath. Claude looked around the party and saw Ciel walking up towards him.

"Go get Alois." He told him once he got there. "We're leaving." Ciel obediently did what he asked and found Alois pouting in a corner next to Ronald (who was still yelling at William. The three of them left the house and walked back across the street. There they found Sebastian still face planted into the steering wheel, the horn still honking. Claude opened the door for Ciel and Alois and the two of them started to walk upstairs, Alois still pouting about not getting his soda.

"Do you want my piece of taffy, Alois?" Ciel asked, trying to make him feel better. "I got it from Lau."

"Are you sure?" Alois asked, suddenly back to his normal self.

"Yeah. Because I have _two_ pieces of taffy!" Ciel exclaimed, pulling another piece of taffy out of his pocket. He handed Alois one and the two of them ran into their room, giggling up a storm. Claude, who was still outside, walked over to the car and threw Sebastian, who had passed out, over his shoulder. He walked into the house, threw Sebastian on the couch, and walked up to his room.

"That party sucked." He said with a sigh.

* * *

So sorry it took so long for me to update. I feel so bad. ;A;

I also wanted to thank everyone who reads this and I'm glad you enjoy it as greatly as I do.


	17. Claude Makes Macaroni

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 17: Claude Makes Macaroni**

"There's nothing ooonnn!" Claude whined as he flipped through the channels. He was slouched on the couch wearing nothing but his chili pepper boxers, as usual.

"I'm hungry." Claude declared, getting off the couch, not bothering to turn off the TV. He walked into the kitchen and noticed something on the fridge. Sebastian left a note which said:

Took Ciel and Alois to the museum.

Hoping that they'll become smarter.

Probably going to leave them there.

…Sebastian.

Claude shrugged and opened the fridge. But to his dismay, the only thing in there was a full block of cheddar cheese. Claude grunted and opened the cupboards next to the refrigerator. Sadly, the only thing in the cupboards was a box of macaroni noodles.

"Why does Sebastian only buy one day's worth of groceries?" Claude muttered, grabbing the box of pasta. He turned it around and read the instructions.

"Boil water? How do you even _do_ that?" Claude asked himself aloud. He angrily slammed the box on the counter and looked around. Suddenly, an advertisement on the television caught his attention.

"Are you trying to make pasta, but don't feel like boiling water? Then what you need is… This thing! It lets you cook any type of pasta in the microwave." Claude quickly dialed the order number and waited for someone to answer.

"You want a microwave… pasta-thing?" The man who answered asked.

"Yes and- Wait a minute…Is this Drocell?" Claude asked.

"…Yeah…" Drocell replied. "Who's this?"

"Claude."

"You're that guy Ciel and Alois are always talking about, right?"

"Probably. Okay enough of this. I want my junk! And I want it to be here quickly!" Claude hung up and right as he did there was a knock on the door. Claude opened it to reveal a strange looking man who was wearing a name tag that said "Hi…I'm Snake. Says Oscar."

"That'll be forty bucks…Says Oscar." Snake said.

"Who's Oscar?" Claude asked.

"…Forty dollars, please…Says Oscar." Snake repeated, trying to ignore the question.

"Who is this Oscar?!" Claude exclaimed.

"Just give me the money…Says Oscar." Claude angrily grabbed his wallet and pulled out the money. He handed it to Snake, and Snake shoved the box in his hands and ran off. Claude quickly shut the door and opened the box. He walked into the kitchen and followed the instructions. Eventually, Claude put the pasta in the microwave and set it to the recommend time.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Claude said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Claude opened it only to find Snake standing there.

"…You only gave me thrity-eight dollars…Says Oscar." Snake said.

"Fine, come with me. I'll just get money out of Sebastian's secret vacation fund." Claude said. Snake followed Claude upstairs, and Claude walked into Sebastian's room and opened Sebastian's sock drawer.

"I don't have any change, so here's a five." Claude said, handing Snake the money. Snake quickly made a mental note of where Sebastian's secret fund was and ran off. Right as he left, the microwave beeped and Claude went back into the kitchen. Claude took the pasta out, stirred in the cheese, and ate it right out of the microwave-bowl. The front door suddenly swung open and Sebastian came walking in, Alois clinging to his leg and Ciel on his shoulders with a dripping ice cream cone in his hand.

"I had a terrible day." Sebastian said. "You will not _believe _what these two- Where did you get that pasta?"

"I made it." Claude answered.

"Can we have some?" Ciel and Alois asked, getting off of Sebastian. Claude nodded and Ciel and Alois put some in a bowl and started to eat it.

"You mean you made it on the stove?" Sebastian asked. "No...You're too lazy. Seriously, where did you get that?"

"I made it in the microwave." Claude answered.

"And it's really good, Claude!" Ciel cheered happily. 'It's better than Sebastian's!" Sebastian glared at Ciel and turned back to Claude.

"That's disgusting." Sebastian scowled.

"Come on...Try it." Claude said, waving a spoonful in his face. Sebastian smacked the spoon on the ground and grunted.

"I'm going to bed." He said. Sebastian walked upstairs and into his room.

"I _will _get Sebastian to eat my macaroni." Claude murmured to himself.

"That sounds gross." Alois said, pulling out the video camera.

"…Whatever. I'm still going to make him eat it." Claude said.

"And we'll help!" Ciel replied.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Ciel, Alois, and Claude walked upstairs and quietly walked into Sebastian's room. They were going to surprise Sebastian with a fresh bowl of macaroni, which Claude obviously made in the microwave, in the morning next to him in his bed. But, Alois kept narrating what they were doing and Claude finally was tired of hearing it.

"So here we are in-"

"Alois, stop." Claude whispered.

"Okay…So here we-"

"Alois!"

"Okay, I'll stop…. So he-"

"Alois!" Alois eventually stopped and before they knew it Claude finished putting the macaroni in place. But before they left, Sebastian started to talk in his sleep.

"Don't worry Ms. Meow. I'll get the kitten bus safely to the field trip." Sebastian said.

"What the heck does he dream about?" Claude whispered.

"Ms. Meow, your fur is so soft."

"I feel violated." Alois whispered. The three of the quickly left the room and went back downstairs. But to their dismay, Sebastian woke up right as they left. He turned around and the first thing he saw was macaroni.

"CCCCCLLLLLAAAAAUUUUUDDDDDEEE EE!"

"I think Sebastian found the macaroni." Claude said. Sebastian kicked open his door and stomped down the hall. But as he headed downstairs, he stepped in another bowl of macaroni. Sebastian let out another scream of rage and ran back into his room. But to his dismay, there were suddenly bowls of macaroni everywhere. Sebastian noticed that the window was opened and he looked outside of it only to see Agni sitting on the roof.

"…Claude paid me to that." Agni said. Agni ran off and Sebastian angrily shut the window. Sebastian heard a noise in his closet and he opened it only to reveal Grelle in there trying on his shoes.

"…Claude said I could try on your shoes if I put macaroni in here." Grelle said flatly. Sebastian shut the closet door and ran into the bathroom, only to see that the shower and the sink clogged with macaroni.

"I have to clean that." Sebastian uttered, totally distraught. Sebastian slowly walked out of the bathroom and fell to his knees, right in the middle of several bowls of macaroni. Claude walked up next to Sebastian, a smirk on his face.

"Just one bite, Sebastian. And all of this will be over." Claude said, putting a spoonful of macaroni in Sebastian's hand. Sebastian looked at the spoon and let out a sad sigh. He slowly put it in his mouth and ate it, just like Claude wanted.

"This is…disgusting." Sebastian murmured quietly. He fell all the way on the ground and laid there for a few minutes. Eventually, he sat back up and looked at Claude.

"Actually, it was okay." He said. He then stood up and went back to his room, knowing that he was going to have to clean every bit of this mess up in a few hours.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Kinda forgot. XD


	18. The Day After x3 Valentine's Day Special

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 18: The Day After The Day After The Day After Valentine's Day Special**

"I bet TV's gonna suck today." Claude murmured to himself as he woke up. He stretched and got out of his bed. He walked down the stairs, making sure to ignore Alois' greeting, and walked into the kitchen. Claude opened the fridge, but suddenly gasped and dropped the milk.

"Ooooh, no." He said. "Ooooh god."

"What is it, Claude?" Alois asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I forgot Valentine's day."

"Claude… That was three days ago." Alois said. Claude paced around the kitchen when suddenly Sebastian walked in, tapping his foot.

"So, you finally remembered." Sebastian said, a hint of anger in his voice. Claude looked at Sebastian and chuckled nervously.

"I-I didn't forget, I just wanted you to think that." Claude replied. "Yeah, that's it." Sebastian looked at Claude with a look of disgust.

"You really want me to believe that?"

"…Yes…?" Claude smiled at Sebastian, but Sebastian just snorted.

"Okay, I forgot." Claude said with a sigh. "But, I'm pretty sure other people forgot too. I bet you Alois didn't get anything from that Ronald kid."

"ALOIS GOT ALL KINDS OF THINGS!" Sebastian yelled, his entire face bright red.

"Whaaaaat? Nooooo." Claude said in disbelief.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and grabbed Claude by the hand, yanking him up to Alois and Ciel's room to see what Sebastian was talking about. When they opened the door, they saw all kinds of gifts covering Alois's side of the room. Ranging from teddy bears, to candy, to half-dead flowers.

"Oh." Claude mumbled. Sebastian grunted angrily and Ciel looked up from his game of action figures.

"Did Claude finally remember, A'Spastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded and glared at Claude.

"If you guys remembered, why didn't you tell me?!" Claude asked angrily.

"Because it's not as romantic if someone has to remind you." Alois answered as he walked into the room.

"Who told you that?"

"A'Spastian." Claude looked at Sebastian, one of his eyebrows raised. Sebastian rolled his eyes at Claude and started to talk.

"Make it up to me." Sebastian said flatly.

"Bro, we're not even a coup-"

"MAKE IT UP TO ME."

"BRO. WE'RE NOT MARRIED."

Ciel and Alois gasped, "You mean you got a divorce?"

"Oh god, not this again." Claude complained. "No, we didn't get a divorce."

"Then you have to get A'Spastian a gift! It's the rules." Ciel said.

"Yeah!" Chimed in Alois. "Even William got Grelle something, and he doesn't even like him."

"Yeah! Grelle knows!" Cheered Ciel.

"Fine." Claude said with a sigh. Ciel and Alois cheered and Sebastian slightly smiled.

"I'll be waiting in my room for my gift." He said as he walked out of the room. Ciel and Alois put on some shoes and looked at Claude with big , sparkly eyes.

"Can we come?" They both said cutely.

"I don't care. Just hurry up and get in the car." Claude replied. Ciel and Alois quickly ran down the stairs and went outside. Claude heard car doors slamming and knew it was time for him to join them. Claude put on his dinky flip-flops and walked outside. He opened the driver's seat door and started the car.

And so Claude drove to the mall with Ciel and Alois to pick out a gift for Sebastian.

Eventually, Claude parked the car and the three of them walked into the mall.

"The heck does he even want?" Claude pouted.

"Kitties!"

"I ain't getting no cats." Ciel and Alois looked down sadly and Claude scanned the area. Nothing seemed of interest to him except for one store.

"Come on." Claude said, gesturing for Ciel and Alois to follow him. They both walked after Claude only to see him walking into a store called, "Drocell's Card Shop."

"Claude, why are we buying A'Spastian's gift in here?" Ciel asked. Claude told him to be quiet and started to browse the shop. Suddenly, Drocell poked his head out the shelf where all of the cards were and looked at Claude.

"Forgot Valentine's Day?" He asked.

"How did you know that?" Claude asked skeptically.

"…Do you want a card or not?"

"Yes." Drocell poked his head back out of the shelf and came back with a card in his mouth. Claude took it and read it.

"This will do." Claude said. "How much is it?"

"How much do you have?" Drocell asked. Claude pulled out his wallet and handed Drocell one hundred dollars in Monopoly money. Drocell gladly took it and shooed them out of his shop. Claude hurried back to the parking lot and started the car before Ciel and Alois could get inside. Eventually, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove back home. Once he got there he kicked the front door open and ran into Sebastian's room, Ciel and Alois right behind him.

"Here." Claude said, giving Sebastian the card. Sebastian took it and opened it only to see a picture of a cat holding a balloon that had writing inside of it. He read the inside of it which said, "Nobodies purrfect. Please forgive me? I love you!"

"So, what do you think?" Claude, Ciel, and Alois asked in unison.

"I wish I hadn't reminded you about Valentine's Day."

* * *

Don't worry Claude. We forgot too.


	19. Cielois Breaks the Internet

**The Cielois Show**

**Episode 19: Cielois Breaks the Internet**

"What the heck is up with the internet?" Claude asked himself, hi laptop sitting on his lap. He grabbed the television remote and turned on the TV.

"Ew, gross the news is on." Claude said. But instead of changing the channel he watched the story they were talking about on the news.

"Recent problems in the internet have been causing trouble around the world." The news anchor said. "Here is a photo of the two children responsible for this." Suddenly, a picture of Ciel and Alois appeared, their eyes covered with black bars.

"If anyone knows who these children are please report to the police immediately." Claude threw his laptop on the ground and ran upstairs to Ciel and Alois' room. He kicked the door open and saw Ciel playing on his computer (or at least trying to), and Alois lying on his bed.

"What did you two do to the internet?" Claude asked,

"…Nothing." They said in unison, sounding super suspicious. Claude gave them a skeptical look, but stopped when Ashe, Lau, Ronald, and Soma came climbing through the window.

"Why did you guys break the internet?" Soma asked.

"We didn't!" Ciel exclaimed. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"All we did was open an email!" Alois added in. Ciel nodded and Ashe glared at them.

"Open up the email." He said. "Or I'm gonna arrest you!" Ciel and Alois quickly reopened the email and showed it to everyone. The email read "Win 10,000! Just press the F1 key!"

"We just did what the email said and the internet broke." Ciel explained.

"Then who broke the internet?" Claude asked. Suddenly, William kicked a hole in the wall and glared at Ciel and Alois.

"You demon children broke the internet!" He exclaimed.

"No we didn't!" Alois exclaimed. William continued to glare at them, but Ronald came over and explained everything to William.

"Then who broke the internet?" William asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Claude replied. Everyone started to think until they were interrupted by Sebastian, who looked flustered.

"Can one of you guys help me with the internet?" He asked. "I can't get my shopping list to load on my phone and I need to go shopping." Alois was about to tell Sebastian what was going on but Claude covered his mouth.

"There's no signal in here probably." Claude said. "Go outside or something."

"Oh…Okay then." Sebastian replied. Sebastian went outside and held his phone in the air, hoping he'll get a signal.

"No one tell Sebastian." Claude said flatly. Everyone nodded vigorously and returned to the problem at hand.

"Who sent you guys that email anyway?" Ronald asked.

"Drocell." Ciel answered.

"Then he's the one who broke the internet then!" Alois said cheerfully. Suddenly, Drocell kicked the bedroom door open and looked at Ciel and Alois.

"Why did you two break the internet?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? You broke it, not them." Soma said.

"No, I didn't" Drocell replied.

"But, you sent us an email and stuff!" Alois exclaimed.

"Oh…That." Drocell replied. "That was just a basic con artist email. I didn't use it to hack the internet. Someone probably hacked that before using it to hack the internet, or something."

"But, who would want to do that?" Claude asked. "It would have to be someone who hated both Ciel and Alois."

"Maybe it was Sebastian?" William said. "He's just acting stupid to hide the fact that he is the real culprit."

"I know Sebastian's not _that _smart when it comes to technology." Claude replied. "But he's the only person I know that hates the both of them."

"I know who it was." Everyone turned around and saw Lau sitting in the corner of the room, smoking his drugs as usual.

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison.

"…Big Turtle." Lau replied. "But I'm probably wrong. I am high after all." Everyone dramatically gasped at the mention of Big Turtle.

"Are you sure, babe?" Ashe asked.

"…Yeah…" Lau replied. "Give me your computer, Ciel. I know how to fix it." Ciel handed Lau his computer, and Lau simply clicked a button on the computer fixing it.

"How'd you do that, bro?" Ronald asked. Lau shrugged and started to open up a chat room with Big Turtle. Eventually, Big Turtle responded. Lau responded back telling Big Turtle who he was talking to.

"Oh, okay. You're cool Lau." Big Turtle typed. "Is there something you want?"

"Why'd you hack the internet." Lau typed back.

"Oh, I can answer that. You're alone in there, right?"

"…No."

"You're high aren't you?"

"…Yeah."

"Okay, so then you're alone."

"…Okay."

"Well, I hacked the internet because I was trying to watch this awesome cat video, but I was tired of waiting for it to load. And I'm tired of everyone getting on the internet all at once and wasting up my cat video time. You understand, right?"

"Totally, I understand completely."

"Yeah, but why'd you blame Ciel and Alois?"

"Because they're stupid and no one likes them."

"Oh, okay then."

"Great. Well, bye Lau."

"Bye, and Ashe says hi." Lau quickly closed the laptop and handed it back to Ciel.

"Why'd you do that babe!?" Ashe exclaimed. "We need to ask him how to fix the internet. Now we need a different computer."

"You can use mine." Soma replied, handing Lau his computer.

"Okay, now we need a nerd to help us trick Big Turtle." Ashe said. "Does anyone know a nerd?"

"I know a nerd!" Ronald exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air. "You're a nerd, and you're a nerd." Ronald continued to point at people, calling them all nerds, until Ashe interrupted him.

"Wait a minute." Ashe said. "You're a con man, right Drocell? You should know a nerd."

"I might." Drocell replied. "Just let me make a phone call." Drocell when downstairs and came back up a few minutes later with a strange looking long haired man.

"Who are you?" Claude asked, looking at the man.

"Just call me Undertaker." Undertaker replied.

"Er, alright Undertaker. Are you a nerd?" Claude asked.

"What, no?" Undertaker replied. The Undertaker left and Ashe glared at Drocell.

"You said you knew a nerd." Ashe said.

"I said I might know a nerd." Drocell replied. "I didn't say he was one." Ashe rolled his eyes, and suddenly Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, and Hannah come into Ciel and Alois' room.

"It's the hot anchor lady!" Claude exclaimed happily.

"Now you can call me the hot anchor nerd lady." Hannah replied. Hannah took the computer from Lau and stared at it for a few minutes.

"Hannah's stacked." Timber said quietly.

"Total boobage." Thompson added.

"Aw, I know right?" Claude cut in. The triplets all looked at Claude, who was staring at Hannah's chest. Eventually, Hannah closed the computer and handed it back to Lau.

"Yeah, I have no idea what to do." Hannah said. Hannah left with the triplets and everyone looked at a Lau.

"Wait, why doesn't Lau just do it?" Ciel asked. "He figured it out in the first place."

"Ugh, fine." Ashe said. Everyone agreed with Ciel and started to head over to William's house, only because William didn't like Grelle staying at home alone. Outside, they all saw Sebastian still trying to get a signal on his phone.

"Take your clothes off." Grelle called out from his window.

"Who said that?" Sebastian asked, looking around.

"I'm customer service." Grelle replied. "And taking your clothes off will help you get a signal." Sebastian obediently listened and started to take his shirt off. Everyone quickly ran inside before it started to get awkward outside.

"Okay, just do what you did last time, Lau." Ashe said. "But, don't tell him who you are." Lau nodded and smoked some more drugs before opening another chat room with Big Turtle.

"Hello?" Big Turtle typed.

"Hello." Lau typed back.

"Who is this?"

"…Who is this?"

"I asked first."

"Fine, I'm a turtle."

"Oh that's cool. I'm a tortoise."

"That's cool."

"So, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to check my, er, turtle mail, and I can't get my email open. Can you tell me how to fix the internet?"

"Oh that's easy. Just press the F1 key."

"Okay, thanks."

"No probl- Wait a minute, is this Lau?"

"…Yeah. Oh wait! No!"

"La-!" Lau quickly closed the computer and told everyone to hurry back over to Ciel and Alois' house.

"Why?" Alois asked.

"Big Turtle knows." Lau replied. Everyone shuffled their ways back across the street, but stopped when they saw Sebastian still holding his phone up, but this time he was completely naked.

"What are you doing?" Claude asked, covering Ciel and Alois' eyes.

"I know what you're thinking." Sebastian said. "But, customer service told me to do this. They contacted me throw the air waves. They can do that now." Everyone slowly walked away, and left Sebastian to continue what he was doing. Lau quickly opened the computer, but Drocell noticed that Bug Turtle was just outside, and he was coming to get them, but very slowly.

"I got this, guys." Drocell said. Drocell quickly ran outside and threw Bug Turtle across the yard. He quickly came back inside and looked at Claude.

"Do you guys have a box and a pen I can use." He asked.

"In the kitchen, under the sink." Claude replied. Drocell ran into the kitchen and came back with a box and started to write on it.

"How do you spell Timbuktu?" Drocell asked. Everyone shrugged and Drocell just wrote down how he thought it would be spelt. He quickly ran back outside and put Big Turtle in the box, and threw it in the large blue mailbox outside. He came back inside right as Lau pressed the F1 key.

"Did it work?" Soma asked. Everyone waited quietly until they heard something outside.

"Finally! Now I can go shopping!" Sebastian exclaimed. Sebastian put his pants back on and came into the house and grabbed his keys.

"Hey Sebastian, guess what?" Ciel asked. "We just spent the whole day fixing the internet!"

"What!?"

* * *

This is the thanks I get for watching Summer Wars before going to bed. :U

Great movie by the way. I highly recommend it.


End file.
